赤と青
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: 赤と青. Aka to ao. Semua berawal saat mereka mengetahui bahwa Akashi Seishina, kembaran dari Akashi Seijuurou bertunangan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan bagaimana jika di tengah perjalanan mereka terdapat sedikit permainan? Ternyata pertunangan ini bahkan tak semudah sebagaimana tampaknya. / Teikou!Arc. Akashi x Kuroko x fem!Akashi. #05: Gold OUT!
1. Red

Merah.

Karena kau yang memimpin, kau yang berani, kau yang absolut, kau yang mempesona.

* * *

#01: Red

**赤と青**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

赤と青 © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Tampaknya berita itu sudah tersebar. Kuroko mengedarkan pandangnya ke seluruh ruangan kelas, yang ia temukan tidak terlalu berbeda antara satu dengan yang lain; semua orang tampak berbicara, berbisik-bisik maupun berbicara biasa.

Tapi begitu seorang Akashi Seijuurou melewati mereka, mulut mereka langsung terkunci, atau bahkan mereka mengecilkan volume suara bagi mereka yang masih cukup berani untuk membahas persoalan ini di depan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Helaan napas kecil keluar dari mulut Kuroko, ia tahu kalau kaptennya ini tidak menyukai orang-orang yang dengan seenaknya membahas segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kehidupannya ataupun dengan dirinya sekalipun.

Seperti contohnya sekarang ini, ia sedang menegur seorang siswi yang tengah menggosip tentang persoalan ini, membuat kedua gadis itu gemetaran takut entah karena tatapan mata tajam itu atau kata-katanya yang penuh dengan tekanan dan ancaman. Apa pun jawabannya, Kuroko tidak ingin terlibat di dalamnya jadi ia memutuskan untuk melupakan hal itu.

"Tetsuya," sebelum Kuroko dapat mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran yang akan digunakannya pagi hari ini dari tasnya, kepalanya dipaksa untuk mendongak begitu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kapten tim basketnya itu? Dengan kedua mata berwarna kuning emas dan merah menyalanya, ia menatap kedua mata biru lembut mirip Kuroko dengan intens—yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kosong.

"_Ha'i_?"

"Kau tentunya sudah tahu apa yang diributkan semua orang pada pagi hari ini, aku tidak harus mengulanginya, bukankah begitu?" Kuroko bukan sudah tahu, ia memang sudah tahu dan pertanyaan dari Akashi barusan bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah teguran untuk mengingatkannya akan hal itu.

Anggukan kepala singkat diberikan pada si rambut merah oleh Kuroko Tetsuya. Tentu saja Kuroko harus tahu, sebodoh-bodohnya dia pun ia harus tetap mengangguk di depan kaptennya ini, jika ia masih sayang dengan nyawanya.

Akashi mengulum seringai kecil, masih dengan tatapan yang sama ia melanjutkan kalimatnya—perintahnya. "Aku ingin kau mengawasinya."

Kali ini sedikit rasa bingung terselip di pikiran Kuroko. Apa maksud pemuda bermarga Akashi ini? Mengawasi_nya_? Apakah hal ini sangatlah penting, sampai Akashi sendiri yang menyampaikan perintah ini kepadanya?

Kerut samar di dahi Kuroko membuat seringai Akashi semakin lebar, tampaknya wajah lugu pemain bayangan itu dapat menghiburnya sedikit. "Maaf, Akashi-kun?"

"Ya, Tetsuya," sebelum Kuroko dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, melontarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya lebih lanjut, Akashi sudah menyela. "Kau akan mengawasinya. Kau tahu, ia akan sangat merepotkan."

Kuroko makin mengerutkan keningnya. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang mereka bicarakan ini akan menjadi sangat merepotkan seperti apa yang Akashi katakan? Tapi ia tahu, menggeleng atau menolak ucapan atau lebih tepatnya, perintah seorang Akashi Seijuurou merupakan kesalahan yang fatal. Oleh karena itu, ia hanya menganggukkan kepala birunya dua kali; lebih dari cukup untuk sebuah tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

.

Kedua mati biru safir itu memandang datar ke papan tulis, meskipun samar, tentu saja kebosanan masih dapat terdeteksi di kedua manik biru itu.

Kuroko memutar-mutarkan pensilnya, pikiran bahwa pelajaran matematika tidak pernah menjadi temannya masuk ke pikirannya. Rumus-rumus yang berada di papan tulis saja masih samar-samar berada di otaknya.

Mengalihkan pandang dari papan hitam yang berada di hadapan, figur Akashi duduk di kursi paling depan; tiga kursi di hadapannya, di deret sebelah kanannya. Pemuda itu tampak dengan serius, meskipun pembawaannya tenang, mencatat dan mendengarkan setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh pria paruh baya yang berada di hadapan kelas.

Melepaskan sebuah helaan napas, Kuroko menaikkan kedua bahunya. Ia menaruh kembali pensilnya, memutuskan untuk tidak memainkannya lagi dan memerhatikan saja, mungkin hal ini dapat membuat otaknya bekerja lebih cepat, dan lebih mengerti dibandingkan dengan dirinya saat bermain pensil.

Sebelum Kuroko dapat mendengarkan lebih lanjut apa yang dikatakan oleh gurunya itu, pintu kelasnya terbuka, otomatis membuat seluruh perhatian kelas terarah pada benda mati tersebut, termasuk Kuroko. Guru yang tengah mengajar itu dengan agak terburu berjalan ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu, tampaknya bicara dengan seorang guru lain sebelum menarik kembali tubuhnya ke dalam kelas.

"Boleh minta perhatiannya sebentar? Seperti yang kalian ketahui—mungkin beberapa di antara kalian sudah tahu dan beberapa belum, kita akan kedatangan murid baru." Suara bisikan langsung terdengar dimana-mana. Omongan yang merupakan topik kelas tadi pagi mulai kembali diungkit.

Kuroko lagi-lagi memindahkan tatapan matanya pada teman sekelasnya yang memiliki surai berwarna merah _crimson_ itu. Pemuda itu tak menampakkan kedua mata_ heterochromic_-nya. Dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, ia mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak.

Suara langkah kaki yang samar terdengar, membuat kelas itu kembali diam seiring dengan masuknya seorang gadis tak dikenal dengan tenang. Tampaknya ia yang menjadi topik pembicaraan di kelas ini sejak pagi.

Gadis itu berhenti, bersamaan dengan terbukanya kembali kedua manik berbeda warna Akashi, persis ketika gadis itu berhenti di hadapannya, karena Akashi memang duduk di barisan paling depan, bukan?

Akashi mengulum seringai kecil, sedangkan gadis itu hanya menatapnya datar, sebelum ia memindahkan tatapan matanya pada guru yang tengah mengajar itu, membuatnya bergidik pelan.

Tatapan mata itu—tidak ada bedanya dengan tatapan mata Akashi!

"N-nah, jadi kau bisa perkenalkan dirimu—"

"Akashi Seishina."

Hening merajalela begitu nama tersebut disebutkan. Tampaknya bahkan sang guru pun tak dapat mencairkan suasana yang makin mencanggung ini. Tatapan intimidasi dilemparkan begitu saja oleh gadis yang merangkap sebagai murid baru ini.

Bukan sembarang murid baru—ia merupakan saudari kembar dari Akashi Seijuurou, salah satu murid yang paling terkenal di sekolah ini, sebagai kapten tim basket yang memiliki nilai rapor yang dapat dibilang sangat bagus.

Mulai hari itu, semua murid di sekolah harus mencatat. Sebaiknya mereka tidak mencari ribut dengan Akashi Seishina ini, jika sifatnya sama persis dengan Akashi Seijuurou, atau biasa kembar dibilang seperti _copy_-an?

"Tentunya kau tidak akan membiarkanku berdiri lebih lama di sini. Di mana aku bisa duduk?" Ucapan yang barusan itu diberikan pada guru yang tengah berdiri kaku di depan kelas. Dengan senyum terpaksa dan agak takut-takut, tangannya menunjuk ke arah bangku yang berada di belakang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dengan cepat, seakan tidak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu, Akashi Seishina berjalan ke arah bangku tersebut sebelum akhirnya menaruh barang bawaannya di kursi yang ada. Seluruh mata terarah padanya begitu ia berjalan.

Dan sebelum ia sampai di tempatnya, kedua manik yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Seijuurou bertemu dengan sepasang manik biru Kuroko yang mengandung kekosongan.

.

Gadis itu tampaknya mengerikan, tidak ada bedanya dengan Akashi, mengingat mereka sama-sama menyandang nama Akashi dan mereka lahir di hari yang sama, hampir di waktu yang sama. Hanya mengingat fakta-fakta kecil semacam itu saja membuat seisi kelas bergidik. Membayangkan ada dua Akashi di kelas mereka bukanlah hal yang mudah. Satu Akashi saja sudah membuat mereka merasa tercekam.

Beda halnya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kapten tim basket Teikou tersebut, dan sudah terbiasa menuruti segala perintah yang diberikannya. Dan Akashi tampaknya lebih halus padanya daripada yang lain, terbukti Kuroko tidak pernah menerima serangan gunting yang diberikan.

Apa gadis ini akan bermain gunting, sama dengan saudara laki-lakinya?

Kuroko menghela napas diam-diam. Penampilan gadis itu benar-benar mirip dengan Akashi, bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Kedua matanya sama, mata kanan yang berwarna merah, semerah darah, mata kiri yang berwarna kuning, sekuning emas. Rambut mereka sama-sama merah mencolok, bedanya rambut Seishina tentu saja memiliki khas perempuan di dalamnya, rambutnya panjang hingga hampir mencapai sepinggang. Gadis itu tetap saja dapat membuatnya tetap rapi.

Kuroko mengerti kenapa Akashi bilang ia dapat menyusahkan, walaupun ia sendiri tahu saudara kandungnya juga pasti seorang Akashi yang terkenal dengan segala hal baik yang pernah ada; sikap, kemampuan, tingkah laku. Sayang sekali mereka tidak diajarkan untuk tidak melempar benda tajam, begitulah pikiran Kuroko diam-diam saat ia pertama kali melihat Akashi melempar gunting ke arah teman yang menolak permintaannya. Namun mereka semua dididik untuk menjadi pemimpin yang handal ke depannya, satu hal yang pasti.

Jika saudari kembarnya ini memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Akashi, tentu saja hal itu akan merepotkan. Dan Kuroko harus mengawasi gadis ini, tentu saja hal ini akan berbeda dengan dirinya saat bersama Akashi-kun.

Sekarang tampaknya Kuroko harus menyiapkan nama panggilan untuk mereka berdua, tentu saja si biru tidak akan memanggil mereka dengan nama kecil mereka masing-masing. Hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sekalipun.

Pikiran-pikiran itu sukses membuat Kuroko lolos dari pelajaran matematika yang menurutnya membosankan itu. Bel tanda bahwa tiap murid memiliki kebebasan untuk beristirahat tiga puluh menit sebelum mereka harus menempuh waktu-waktu membosankan dalam kegiatan belajar-mengajar ini.

Pemuda dengan surai biru muda itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera bangkit dari duduknya, saat ia melihat kaptennya berjalan ke arahnya—atau ke arah saudari kembarnya?

"Seishina." Nama itu keluar dengan begitu mudahnya dari mulut sang _emperor_. Suasana di sekitar mereka menegang, atmosfernya terasa semakin berat, dan juga keadaan semakin tenang. Bahkan dapat dilihat seorang siswa dari deretan sebelah mulai mengemasi barangnya dan keluar dari kelas dengan agak terburu-buru.

Gadis yang baru saja dipanggil namanya itu hanya mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, ketika ia melihat kakak kembarnya sudah berjalan ke arahnya dan melihatnya ke bawah. Otomatis gadis itu langsung berdiri, meskipun tinggi mereka berbeda beberapa sentimeter, tetap saja itu lebih baik daripada harus duduk dan mengadah.

"Aku percaya kau tidak akan membuat kegaduhan di sekolah ini."

"Kau meragukanku, Seijuurou."

"Simpan semua guntingmu, baru aku akan berhenti."

"Dan bagaimana denganmu? Kurasa kau juga pasti selalu membawa gunting-gunting itu bersamamu."

_Obrolan_ mereka terdengar begitu singkat, dan begitu formal. Tatapan intimidasi saling dipancarkan satu sama lain, mereka tampaknya sedang beradu dalam diam, tanpa kata-kata selanjutnya sebab tidak ada di antara mereka yang memindahkan tatapan matanya ke arah lain.

Diam-diam Kuroko merasa takjub, seperti inikah keluarga Akashi selama ini? Selalu seformal ini, se_menakutkan_ ini, seserius ini?

Pada akhirnya sang kakak kembar mengalah, bukan mengalah tepatnya, karena ia langsung menoleh ke pemuda yang berada di belakangnya. "Tetsuya."

"_Ha'i_." Kuroko hanya menjawab pelan seperti biasanya, tidak dengan nada takut-takut.

"Aku masih ada urusan untuk latihan nanti siang, tentunya kau bisa menemaninya keliling sekolah ini," sebuah perintah yang tidak dapat dihindari hanya membuat Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lagipula ia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa setelah ini.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya." Hanya itu yang dilontarkan yang laki-laki, sebelum akhirnya ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Kuroko memandang punggung temannya itu sebentar, sebelum ia memutar pandangannya ke arah yang perempuan—yang tanpa disadarinya sudah memerhatikannya sejak kembarannya itu memanggil namanya.

Kuroko menghela napas, ia harus membiasakan diri dengan seorang Akashi lagi mulai hari ini.

"Aku yakin aku belum tahu namamu."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Dan kau yang akan menjadi _guide_-ku untuk berkeliling sekolah ini."

"_Ha'i._"

"Seijuurou berlebihan, aku tidak perlu seseorang untuk memberitahuku letak-letak tempat yang ada di sekolah ini."

Manik Kuroko mengerjap pelan, berkedip sekali begitu ia mendengar komentar yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu, secara tidak langsung menyindirnya begitu saja? "Maafkan aku?"

"Aku tidak butuh seseorang untuk memberitahuku letak-letak tempat yang ada di sekolah ini," gadis itu mengulang kalimat sebelumnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Diam sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. "Karena aku selalu benar, aku absolut."

Tepat, persis sama seperti Akashi-kun yang ia kenal. Kuroko berpikir sejenak, dan itulah yang ia tangkap begitu ia mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diutarakan gadis itu.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, ia sadar bahwa ia sekarang berhadapan dengan seorang Akashi, sama seperti Akashi-kun-nya. Dan sepertinya bukan hal yang baik untuk menolak atau menyalahkan apa yang gadis ini katakan, semua yang keluar dari mulutnya sudah pasti benar.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-san, aku harus menjadi beban untukmu," Kuroko menunduk, memberi hormat kepada gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini. "Mohon bantuannya, tapi aku tetap harus menunjukkanmu letak-letak tempat di sekolah ini."

Sebuah alis terangkat, samar. "Oh? Dan boleh aku tahu kenapa kau berpikiran demikian?"

"Karena perintah Akashi-kun adalah absolut." Mendengar pernyataan dan kembarannya disebut, seringai mengembang di bibir gadis itu, tampaknya ia mulai tertarik, meskipun ia sudah menduga jawaban seperti ini yang akan keluar dari mulut di pemuda berambut biru ini.

"Mohon bantuannya." Dengan dua kata yang terucapkan begitu saja, Akashi Seishina tidak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi. Ia mulai mengangkat kakinya dari tempatnya berpijak barusan, berjalan melewati meja-meja ke arah pintu kelas yang sudah setengah terbuka, karena Seijuurou tidak menutupnya dengan terlalu rapat tadi.

Sedangkan Kuroko, ia mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang—hal biasa yang ia lakukan ketika ia harus berjalan dengan Akashi.

.

Selama perjalanan kecil mereka berkeliling sekolah, tidak ada salah satu di antara mereka yang membuka mulut. Sang biru muda bahkan tidak seperti menunjukkan letak-letak tempat yang berada di sekolah ini. Ia malah mengikuti yang perempuan, punggung gadis itulah yang selalu berada di hadapan matanya.

Sama seperti saudara kembarnya, setiap kali Seishina lewat semua murid, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, kelas satu, dua, ataupun tiga membuka jalan untuknya. Kuroko diam-diam merasa takjub, mengetahui aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Akashi lainnya selain Akashi Seijuurou yang ia kenal. Hal ini membuat Kuroko diam-diam menambahkan bahwa seluruh anggota keluarga Akashi selalu memiliki aura seperti ini, benar?

Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti, membuat pemuda yang berjalan di belakangnya mau tak mau ikut menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya untuk menimbulkan tabrakan kecil yang tak diinginkan. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa, Seijuurou sudah seringkali seperti ini, dan perawakan, pembawaan, bahkan sikap Seishina hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan saudara laki-lakinya itu.

"Dan aku pastikan kita sudah mengunjungi semua tempat," suara datar Seishina terdengar begitu gadis itu membuka mulut, membiarkan pita suara yang menghasilkan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, tetap dilakukan oleh pemuda bermarga Kuroko itu, meskipun ia tahu lawan bicaranya tidak mungkin melihatnya. "_Ha'i_."

"Kudengar dari Seijuurou, kau merupakan anggota basket di _first string_, benar?" Tentu saja benar, Kuroko mengeluh diam-diam dalam hati. Tanpa ekspresi yang berubah, pikiran bahwa orang-orang yang menyandang Akashi itu selalu benar memasuki kepalanya.

"Benar, Akashi-san."

"Aku berharap untuk melihat permainanmu lain waktu."

"Akashi-san juga bermain basket?"

Pertanyaan simpel itu membuat gadis yang tadinya memunggungi lawan bicaranya memutar tubuhnya perlahan, menampakkan bagian depan tubuhnya yang sempurna, dan yang utama—wajahnya. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah pemuda yang sedari tadi ia ajak bicara itu, dengan intens. Sama seperti tatapan Seijuurou, yang akhir-akhir ini untungnya melembut, khusus untuknya.

"Seijuurou tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa, bukan."

"Akashi-kun bahkan baru saja mengumumkan kalau ia memiliki adik kembar kemarin."

"Begitu. Tampaknya ia malu memliki adik seperti_ku_." Ada penekanan di dalamnya, membuat Kuroko ingin sekali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja tidak ia lakukan, ia dapat langsung menghembuskan napas terakhirnya saat ini jika ia melakukan hal itu—mungkin saja.

Dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama, Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya singkat. "Aku berpikir Akashi-kun tidak berpikir demikian."

Seishina tidak membalas perkataan, pendapat yang diutarakan pemuda itu kepadanya, yang secara tidak langsung seperti membawa harga dirinya naik lebih tinggi lagi. Masih dengan tatapan yang sama, gadis itu tidak memindahkan arah matanya sedikit pun selama beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya ia memajukan lagi kaki kanannya, menapak lantai sekolah yang terawat ini, melewati bahu Kuroko tanpa menyentuhnya.

Tanpa melihat ke belakangnya pun ia sudah tahu. Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan mengikutinya, mengikuti gadis itu sampai ke kelas. Ia tahu semua yang dilakukan pemuda itu, gerakannya, napasnya, apa yang ia lakukan, bahkan detak jantungnya. Dan semua hal itu membuatnya mengulum seringai kecil.

Tentu saja seringai kecil yang dikulum Seishina tidak diketahui oleh Kuroko, secara gadis itu tidak sedang menghadapinya. Fakta kecil ini hanya dapat membuat seringai yang terpantri di wajahnya itu lebih menampakkan diri.

Sepertinya Kuroko Tetsuya akan menarik perhatiannya untuk beberapa waktu ini. Ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang tuanya, telah memilih untuk memasukkannya ke sekolah ini, dan juga—

—memilihkan pemuda ini _hanya untuk dirinya_.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Maafkan niat menulis saya yang lagi melambung hebat, dan juga ide fanfic yang absurd ini orz. Entah kesambet apa saya bisa mikir buat fic dengan pairing Aka x Kuro x fem!Aka ini err. Tapi yasudahlah, udah diketik ini.

Ending-nya ngegantung gitu, ya? Sengaja hehe /dibunuh/ tapi nanti bakal dikasih tau di chapter dua, atau chapter tiga mungkin. Tapi kayaknya sih chapter dua.

Kalau emang berjalan sesuai dengan ide yang ada di otak saya saat ini, fic ini kurang lebih bakal lumayan panjang. 10 chapter sampai, mungkin? Yah belum tau tapi doain aja semoga saya ga males ngelanjutinnya. Soalnya kalau fic multichapter biasa saya suka males, dan itu yang buat saya discontinued-in akhirnya— ;w;

Oke! Daripada kebanyakan bacot, kayaknya saya harus pergi ehehe. Makasih buat kalian yang udah baca chapter ini sampai habis!

Review? Saya menghargai silent reader, cuma saya pengen tau pendapat kalian tentang fic ini, jadi kalau berkenan yang biasa jadi silent reader bisa review? Yah, pokoknya review akan sangat saya hargai hehe.

Arigatou!


	2. Blue

Biru.

Karena kau yang tenang, kau yang melindungi, kau yang dingin dan tenang pada waktu yang sama.

* * *

#02: Blue

**赤と青**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

赤と青 © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Pengawasan, bukan benar begitu?

Kuroko menarik napasnya lagi ketika ia melihat sosok merah yang sedang memegang sumpitnya dengan tenang, perlahan membawa benda itu naik hingga segaris dengan mulutnya, kemudian pada akhirnya memasukkan ujung sumpit itu yang menggenggam cukup kuat makanan yang ia bawa dari rumah itu.

Akashi Seishina persis seperti kakaknya. Mereka membawa bekal dari rumah, hal yang normal namun tidak normal di sini. Tentu saja membawa bekal dari rumah tidaklah salah, tapi jika diharuskan memilih, kebanyakan memilih untuk membeli makan siang di sekolah, secara hal ini lebih praktis dan mudah, tidak banyak orang tua yang menyempatkan diri mereka untuk sekedar menyiapkan bekal makan siang.

Tapi Akashi beda, bukan? Mereka memiliki pelayan-pelayan, pemasak-pemasak, pembantu-pembantu. Membayangkannya saja Kuroko sudah kesulitan untuk menghitung jumlah orang yang bukan merupakan keluarga Akashi di rumah besar itu.

Seijuurou tidak makan di kelas, ia sudah terbiasa makan di atap dan Kuroko tahu itu. Oleh karena itu, satu-satunya Akashi yang ada di kelas adalah Akashi Seishina, orang yang seharusnya ia beri pengawasan seperti yang sebagaimana dikatakan Seijuurou kepadanya.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu, Tetsuya." Suara sumpit yang agak sedikit dibanting, makanan yang belum sempat masuk ke mulut, dan selanjutnya kalimat itulah yang terlontar dari bibir sempurna Seishina. Kuroko menampakkan dirinya dari pintu masuk kelas, sela di mana ia memantau gadis itu selama waktu makan siang ini.

"Maafkan aku." Hanya dua kata dengan permohonan maaf itulah yang dapat dilontarkan Kuroko. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk berhadapan dengan Akashi ini.

Seishina menghela napas sebelum memutar iris dwiwarnanya kepada sang pemain bayangan, memberikan tatapan intens yang sudah sering Kuroko terima. Menerima hal ini sekali lagi bukanlah hal yang dapat mengancam nyawanya. Lagipula pemuda ini sudah terbiasa, begitu pikirnya. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar miliknya yang menjadi khasnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Tetsuya."

"Tidak, silakan lanjutkan saja makannya, Akashi-san. Aku tidak akan mengganggu." Kalimat-kalimat penolakan yang dilontarkan oleh Kuroko diam-diam membuat gadis berambut merah itu menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya secara tidak sadar. Seishina tidak membalas, ia lebih memilih untuk menyuapkan potongan makanan terakhirnya sebelum menutup kotak bekalnya itu, tidak peduli bahwa masih banyak makanan warna-warni yang tersisa di sana.

Membungkusnya kembali dengan kain pembungkus yang sudah dengan rapi membungkus kotak makan itu sampai akhirnya ia membukanya beberapa menit yang lalu, Seishina meletakkan kotak makan tersebut dengan perlahan di dalam tasnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa kotak makannya itu tidak akan berpindah posisi, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

Pembicaraan mereka singkat, namun mengundang banyak perhatian siswa lainnya. Secara Seishina yang duduknya berada agak ke tengah kelas, sedangkan Kuroko berada di dekat pintu masuk. Tentu saja mereka tidak sampai berteriak untuk berbicara satu sama lain, hanya menggunakan suara yang jernih dan datar untuk mencapai satu sama lain.

Gadis itu berhenti ketika ia berada di hadapan pemuda yang hanya lebih tinggi sekitar beberapa sentimeter darinya itu. Mendapati dua iris biru yang sama masih berada pada kedua mata heterokromiknya, Seishina mengubah kembali bibirnya; membentuk sebuah seringai tipis.

"Kemarin kau bertanya apakah aku juga bermain basket."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, Akashi-san."

"Aku tahu." Nada suara itu begitu mengecam, membuat Kuroko terdiam, sama seperti saat-saat dimana ia harus berhadapan dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou memang tidak berbicara apa-apa, aku meragukan darimana kau mendengarnya." Kuroko hampir membalas kalau ia melihat gadis itu tengah melihat-lihat keadaan _gym_ mereka sepulang sekolah kemarin dan berhenti sebentar untuk bermain bola berwarna oranye itu untuk sepuluh menit. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin, Seishina langsung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku percaya hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Dan," kedua tatapan mata memberikan intimidasi yang sama, Kuroko dapat merasakan hal itu. "Aku juga berencana untuk bergabung ke dalam tim basket putri."

Kuroko menggumam kecil, pelan, lebih tepatnya ke dirinya sendiri namun hal tersebut tidak luput dari tatapan mata sang gadis. Menyadari bahwa tatapan yang diberikan padanya semakin tajam, Kuroko akhirnya membuka mulut setelah ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan gumaman kecil itu. Berbicara dengan jelas kali ini pada gadis penyandang nama Akashi itu. "Ah... aku hanya berpikir kenapa Akashi-san memberi tahuku informasi seperti ini."

"Kenapa, eh." Lagi-lagi seringai kecil itu semakin menampakkan diri, Kuroko menyadari bahwa ia dapat melihatnya dengan lebih jelas kali ini. Cepat-cepat mengesampingkan pikiran itu, pemuda bersurai_ baby blue_ ini masih mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang layak dari gadis yang tampaknya akan mencapai gelar kapten dengan cepat begitu ia memasuki tim basket putri. "Kau akan tahu jawabannya nanti, Tetsuya."

Sosok itu lewat begitu saja melewati tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan pemain-pemain lainnya. Kuroko masih menatap datar pemandangan di depannya, saat siswa-siswi yang lainnya mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain setelah menyadari bahwa pemuda ini sudah mendapati mereka menguping pembicaraan singkat tadi. Menghela napas singkat, Kuroko memutar kepalanya.

"Akashi-san ingin kemana?"

"Menyerahkan formulir pendaftaranku ke ruang guru, bukankah sudah jelas?"

"Apa aku boleh menemani Akashi-san?"

Seringai yang tak terlihat oleh Kuroko sekali lagi tampak. "Jika kau memaksa."

Hal ini membuat Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya sedikit, sebelum akhirnya ia ikut melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti saudari kembar kapten yang begitu dihormatinya. Langkah mereka diiringi dengan keheningan sepanjang lorong, dan seperti yang Kuroko sudah duga, semua membuka jalan untuk membiarkan mereka—atau lebih tepatnya gadis bermarga Akashi itu lewat di tengahnya.

Menghela napas singkat, bahkan Kuroko menyadari bahwa ia terlambat menyadari kalau ia berhadapan dengan seorang Akashi, dan hal itu _tidak ada bedanya_ saat ia berhadapan dengan kaptennya sendiri.

.

Perhatian guru itu sepenuhnya terarah pada gadis yang baru saja mengeluarkan kata-kata berupa "aku ingin bergabung dengan tim ini". Dengan agak takut-takut ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil kertas putih berupa formulir yang tadinya berada dalam genggaman gadis itu.

Tidak ada interaksi selanjutnya, karena lelaki paruh baya itu tampak menyusuri formulir yang baru saja diterimanya dengan kedua matanya yang berkacamata itu. Sementara gadis berambut merah yang masih dalam posisi tetap hanya mengawasinya dengan kedua mata heterokromik-nya tersebut.

Pena diangkat, ia menyoretkan sesuatu pada kertas formulir tersebut, Kuroko dapat menduga bahwa hal tersebut adalah bubuhan tanda tangan persetujuan yang akan diterima gadis yang berada di depannya sebentar lagi. Seperti dugaannya, guru yang ia kenal baik itu menyerahkan kembali formulir tersebut pada Akashi Seishina, disertai dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "kapan kau akan memulai?"

Seishina mengulum seringai kecil, gadis tersebut menerimanya dengan sikap dan tingkah laku yang disertai dominasi yang tinggi. "Aku bisa memulainya hari ini."

"Bukankah terlalu mendadak?" Nada heran dapat ditangkap dengan mudah di kalimat tersebut, apalagi sang guru tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seishina tidak terlalu memperhatikan detail kecil tersebut karena ia sudah tahu pasti apa yang dipikirkan oleh lelaki paruh baya ini.

Dengan tatapan mata angkuh, gadis itu menjawab pada akhirnya. "Seijuurou mengikuti latihan yang _sama_, bukan hal yang terlalu buruk bagi kami untuk pulang bersama."

Ludah terteguk begitu saja ketika nama Akashi Seijuurou diayun nadanya oleh kembarannya sendiri. Tanpa berdebat lebih jauh guru tersebut mengangguk, ia sadar kalau saat ini ia berhadapan dengan seorang Akashi lainnya. Ia tak mungkin lolos tanpa memberikan apa yang diinginkan gadis ini.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memberikan formulir ini pada tim basket putri sepulang sekolah nanti, sekaligus mengikuti latihannya."

"Mengerti."

Dengan kata penuh penekanan itu sebagai penutup, percakapan singkat berakhir begitu saja. Dan begitu gadis tersebut keluar dari ruang yang dipenuhi guru-guru yang sedang bekerja ini, Kuroko dapat menangkap desahan-desahan napas lega sebelum pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan mengikuti Seishina.

"Selamat atas bergabungnya dalam tim, Akashi-san," gumaman kecil Kuroko masih dapat terdengar oleh telinga gadis itu meskipun beberapa surai merah menghalanginya. Berhenti berjalan, membuat pemuda dengan marga Kuroko itu ikut menghentikan pergerakan kedua kakinya.

"Bukan hal yang besar, Tetsuya," begitulah tanggapannya yang diberikan pada Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda itu menangkap nada arogan yang terselip di sana, sama persis seperti saat ia berbicara dengan Akashi-kun.

Tapi entah kenapa ia tetap menemukan perbedaan yang berada di antara kedua saudara kembar ini, hal spesifiknya pun ia tak tahu. Tapi entah kenapa selalu terasa aneh saat ia berbicara dengan yang perempuan, apa mungkin karena mereka baru kenal jadi situasi yang dialami masing-masing pihak belum begitu mencair dengan baik?

Kuroko diam-diam menghela napas, saat ia berjalan di belakang gadis itu. Mulutnya membuka pelan. "_Ano_... kalau Akashi-san tidak keberatan... kita bisa ke _gym_ bersama-sama pulang sekolah."

Seishina tampak tidak langsung membalas, meskipun kedua kakinya masih menapak. Kuroko sekali lagi menduga dalam hati kalau kembarannya sudah memberikan informasi berupa tempat latihan kedua tim basket; putra dan putri merupakan kedua tempat yang berbeda namun bersebrangan. Atau mungkin gadis ini sudah mengetahui dengan sendirinya?

Tanpa diduga, Seishina menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, membuat kedua iris mata Kuroko memancarkan sedikit rasa takjub, mungkin ia tidak menduga hal ini sebelumnya. "Aku tidak menolak."

Kuroko balas mengangguk, meskipun ia tahu gadis ini tidak dapat melihatnya saat ia menggerakan kepalanya tersebut. Tapi ia tahu, gadis ini pasti mengetahui jawaban selanjutnya.

.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih sepuluh menit dalam diam, dari kelas menuju _gym_ yang berada di lantai satu dan terletak agak jauh dari tempat mereka biasa duduk dan melakukan kegiatan belajar-mengajar, Kuroko mengarahkan matanya untuk melihat punggung gadis yang bersamanya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Ralat, kemarin dan hari ini.

Dengan tangannya yang sudah terpasang _wrist band_ hitam di pergelangan tangannya, pemain Teikou dengan nomor punggung lima belas itu membuka pintu masuk _gym_ yang biasa merupakan tempatnya berlatih dengan anggota-anggota tim basket yang berada di _first string_ lainnya.

Tidak mengucapkan salam, seperti biasanya karena ia tahu tidak akan ada yang langsung begitu menyadarinya dengan keberadaannya yang cukup tipis jika dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya, dan juga suaranya yang tidak terlalu keras.

Kedua matanya mengobservasi keadaan sekeliling lapangan dalam yang begitu luas ini, tempat biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah untuk mengadakan latihan tambahan sebagai anggota tim basket, apalagi berada di _string_ pertama.

Kedua matanya itu langsung berbalik arah begitu ujung matanya menangkap segelintir warna merah yang begitu dikenalnya, warna merah yang sama dengan yang ia lihat terakhir kalinya sebelum ia membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan ini. Akashi Seijuurou berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan segera ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit di depan pemuda itu. "_Konnichiwa_, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya," panggilan dengan dominasi yang kuat di dalamnya itu mendapati respon bahwa ia harus mengangkat kepalanya saat itu juga. Dengan segera, pemain bayangan itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan sebagai gantinya ia menatap kedua manik heterokromatik yang dimiliki sang kapten.

Manik tersebut tak berbeda dengan yang ia tatap sebelum-sebelumnya, milik yang perempuan, kedua pasang manik berbeda warna tersebut memberikan kesan tegas, dingin, absolut, intimidasi yang terpancarkan juga begitu tinggi. Namun Kuroko masih dengan diam-diam mengadakan argumen di pikirannya, apa yang membuat keduanya terkesan berbeda?

"Hari ini sebaiknya kau berlatih dengan Ryouta," itu bukan merupakan sugesti maupun ide yang diberikan Akashi padanya, itu merupakan sebuah perintah dan bukannya permintaan. Sebuah ancaman bila ia tidak melakukan seperti yang sebagaimana disuruh oleh kapten berambut merah itu? Semua tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika menyangkut pada sebuah nama; Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk patuh karena ia tahu ia tidak mungkin melanggar perkataan absolut kaptennya tersebut. Berjalan melewati sang kapten dengan menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit, ia berjalan menuju bangku panjang dimana Momoi Satsuki biasa duduk untuk menganalisa pemain lainnya.

_Manager_ berambut merah jambu itu memutar kepalanya, menangkap sosok Kuroko yang berjalan padanya dan baru saja akan menyapanya, saat ia menemukan bahwa pemuda tersebut berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Akashi yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Keduanya bercakap sebentar, sebelum Akashi akhirnya menyeringai dan berjalan meninggalkannya, mengambil sebuah bola basket dalam tempatnya sebelum ia memulai sesi latihannya sendiri.

Kuroko sendiri melanjutkan jalannya menuju bangku panjang tersebut, dan langsung mendapat sambutan hangat dari satu-satunya manusia yang berlawan jenis dengannya begitu ia meletakkan tas sekolahnya di bangku yang memiliki sela kosong tersebut.

"_Konnichiwa_, Tetsu-kun!"

"_Konnichiwa_, Momoi-san."

Momoi Satsuki, semua juga tahu bahwa ia mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan pemuda yang kini ditatapnya dengan intens, meskipun hanya kelembutan yang terpancar di sana. Sementara Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi khasnya, bukan berarti ia membenci perempuan ini, tidak. Kuroko tidak bereaksi apa pun saat ia menemukan bahwa perempuan ini memberikan perhatian ekstra padanya.

Sebelum Kuroko dapat melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah lapangan, lagi-lagi ia merasakan pelukan yang mencekik dari belakang. Dengan segera ia memutar kepalanya, berusaha untuk melihat ke arah punggungnya meskipun ia tahu siapa yang melakukan demikian. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si surai merah muda?

"Huwaaa! Tetsu-kun tetap lembut seperti biasanya!"

"Momoi-san, tolong lepaskan. Aku tidak bisa—"**  
**

"Kyaaa! Tetsu-kun imut sekali!"

"Momoi-san—"

"Satsuki, lepaskan." Sungguh gila gadis bermarga Momoi tersebut apabila ia tidak langsung melepaskan begitu dua kata tersebut tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Ia tampak sedang menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum polos dan seperti orang tak berdosa, menatap orang yang baru saja memberikan _perintah_ padanya itu.

Kuroko memutar kepalanya, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pada orang yang berada di depannya. "_Doumo_, Akashi-kun." Tentu saja berterima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan dari kekurangan oksigen tersebut.

"Kuharap kau mengerti kalau kita semua berada di sini untuk latihan, Satsuki. Bukan untuk acara peluk-memeluk." Kalimat tersebut dilafalkan dengan nada datar, meskipun tatapan mata yang dalam diberikan.

"Ehh?! Tapi aku hanya memeluknya sekali-sekali saja! Lagipula Tetsu-kun itu imut sekali! Bukan begitu, Akashi-kun?" Bibir gadis itu mengerucutkan, ia sedikit cemberut ketika mendengar pernyataan absolut yang diberikan oleh sang kapten.

Selang waktu beberapa detik, Akashi tidak membalas pernyataan lain yang diberikan oleh perempuan itu padanya. Hal ini diam-diam membuat Kuroko ingin mengerutkan keningnya. Apa Akashi-kun kesulitan untuk membalas? Setahunya semua orang yang bermarga Akashi tidak akan mendapati kesulitan, khususnya dalam bidang ini.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, Satsuki," suaranya lebih dalam kali ini. "Jangan sentuh Tetsuya seenaknya, ia sudah merupakan milik orang lain."

Suasana yang diam mencekam itu mendominasi keadaan di sekeliling mereka, tidak ada satu pun yang membuka suara, Kuroko pun tidak, hanya sekedar untuk menanyakan apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda itu, meskipun ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

Tanpa memberikan penjelasan, Akashi berlalu begitu saja.

.

"Seijuurou." Pemuda yang tengah membilas wajahnya itu dengan air segar yang berasal dari wastafel yang berada di belakang _gym_ itu dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya. Saudari kembarnya sudah berdiri di situ, entah sejak kapan, masih rapi seperti ia tidak mengikuti latihan apa pun.

Tangannya dengan pelan memutar keran air tersebut, menghentikan aliran air yang baru saja menyegarkan wajahnya itu. Selanjutnya, tangan yang lain bergerak untuk menerima handuk yang diberikan oleh gadis itu kepadanya. Mengelapnya perlahan, sebelum ia menegakkan tubuhnya untuk membalas tatapan yang diberikan.

"Kau sudah selesai."

"Sama sepertimu, kupikir kau sudah tahu hal itu."

"Dan aku pikir kau kesini pasti untuk memberitahuku _sesuatu_ yang menarik."

"Apa sebegitu tidak lazimnya untuk kita pulang bersama."

"Kurasa kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya, Seishina."

"Tentu saja aku sudah tahu, karena aku selalu benar."

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu, cepat beritahu aku apa yang ingin kau sampaikan." Kalimat ini khusus mendapat tatapan tajam dan intimidasi sekaligus oleh yang perempuan.

Tatapan arogan yang sama diberikan, walaupun gadis itu mengalami sedikit pergerakan; ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tampaknya aku mendapatkan posisi yang sama denganmu."

Sedikit pun perubahan ataupun reaksi tidak diberikan atau terlihat oleh seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Tentu saja ia sudah menduga hal ini, bahkan ia berani bertaruh bahwa hal ini akan terjadi begitu saudari kembarnya mengikuti tim basket putri.

"Seperti yang kuduga."

"Heh. Kau sebegitu besarnya menaruh harapan padaku."

Tatapan itu menajam lagi ketika ia menemukan seringai terpantri di wajah lawan bicaranya. "Aku sarankan kau tidak menganggapnya seperti itu. Aku—"

"Akashi-kun," panggilan tersebut menghentikan kalimat yang hendak dilontarkan Seijuurou pada saudari kembarnya. Keduanya memutar kepala mereka, meskipun hanya sedikit karena mereka lebih memilih untuk menggerakkan sepasang iris berbeda warna milik mereka masing-masing.

Kuroko menyadari, tampaknya ia muncul di saat yang salah. Ia muncul dan memanggil nama kaptennya begitu saja, tampaknya saat ia sedang mengadakan _pembicaraan penting_ dengan saudari kembarnya.

Tentu saja sudah terlambat baginya untuk menyadari hal ini, apalagi mundur dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi sekarang juga.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Seijuurou menunggu sampai teman satu timnya itu mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya setelah memanggil namanya barusan.

"_Ano_, maaf jika aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian," ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum meneruskan, karena pikiran bahwa kedua Akashi ini tidak akan memotong kalimatnya sampai ia selesai memasuki pikirannya. "Akashi-kun, aku meminta penjelasanmu pada ucapanmu tadi di _gym_."

Kedua iris biru tersebut bergantian menatap pada kedua Akashi tersebut, bergantian meskipun ia menyadari ia akan mendapati pemandangan yang sama.

Memang yang namanya Akashi tak terduga. Kali ini seringai Seijuurou melebar, jauh lebih terlihat dari biasanya sementara ia tidak menundukkan kepalanya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan selama ini kecuali jika benar-benar terpaksa.

"Kau tidak mengganggu kami, Tetsuya. Dan kau datang di saat yang tepat," pemuda dengan surai biru susu itu dapat merasakan aura mengecam yang berasal dari yang laki-laki.

Seishina sendiri tidak mengubah apa pun yang berada dalam dirinya, ia masih dengan tatapan yang sama, gestur tubuh yang sama, meskipun ia sudah mengubah posisi tangannya tadi sebelum Kuroko datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Tidak terlintas di pikirannya untuk menanyakan pada kedua pemuda yang berada dalam jarak kurang lebih tiga sampai empat meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku akan mempersilahkan kembaranku menjawab," dan hal ini membuat perhatian Seishina mengalihkan perhatian penuh padanya. Seijuurou sendiri masih mengulum seringai yang sama, dan akan hal itu tentu saja kembarannya dapat menyadari kemana topik ini akan berakhir.

Tertawa kecil, namun Kuroko menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam tawa tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya bibir sempurna sang gadis membentuk seringai yang sama, hanya saja tidak begitu terlihat jika dibandingkan dengan kembarannya.

"Aku, Akashi Seishina, adalah tunanganmu."

Pernyataan ini sukses membuat kedua mata Kuroko membesar, ia tidak menyembunyikannya kali ini. Ia bersumpah, pernyataan ini merupakan pernyataan yang paling mengejutkannya. Dan yang namanya Akashi, tidak ada kata _tidak serius_ dalam kamus mereka.

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Te-tsu-ya-kun~"

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Saya baru nyadar di chapter sebelumnya itu tulisannya end bukan to be continued zzz. Udah saya ganti btw, maaf atas kesalahan teknis karena akhir-akhir ini saya buatnya OS melulu -_-

Saya memutuskan buat update sekarang, kenapa? Karena takut kalau diundur nanti malah kena WB lagi /slapped/ dan mungkin fic ini bakal jadi fic terakhir yang saya update atau tulis atau apalah itu, karena mulai Senin, 10 Maret sampai Jumat, 14 Maret saya bakal ada ulangan mid, dan pastinya saya gabisa nulis selama itu. Yah mungkin bisa tapi kemungkinan sampai publish kecil.

Terus saya juga lupa bilang kalau disini Seishina, mau dia sendiri lagi ga ada Seijuurou sampai ada Seijuurou, saya tetap panggil dia Seishina. Sedangkan buat Seijuurou, kalau lagi ga ada Seishina dia bakal saya sebut Akashi tapi kalau ada Seishina saya sebut Seijuurou. Kenapa? Entah kenapa saya mau buat perbedaan di antara kedua kembar ini, tapi tanpa membuat OOC.

Masalah perbedaan karakter yang ada di keduanya, mungkin bisa dilihat nanti di chapter ke depannya. Dan maaf bagi readers sekalian yang sudah mikir kalau Seishina nyebelin atau gimana, mungkin itu karena perubahan karakter oleh saya juga hahaha.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini sampai selesai. Saya mau berterima kasih karena fic ini mendapat tanggapan positif di chapter satunya :)

Segala dukungan berupa review, fav, dan follow akan sangat saya terima dengan senang hati.

Arigatou!


	3. Purple

Ungu.

Karena kaulah sang pemegang tahta, kau yang memiliki segalanya, dan kau yang misterius.

* * *

#03: Purple

**赤と青**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

赤と青 © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Sekarang Kuroko dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh kapten tim basketnya itu dua hari yang lalu. Bagaimana tidak? Pertama kalinya ia menapakkan kaki di lantai marmer ini, yang terdengar tak lain dari deritan pintu yang digeser oleh sebelah tangannya. Pandangan dari teman-teman sekelasnya membuat ia mengerutkan kening diam-diam, tidak menunjukkannya sedikit pun.

Ini merupakan hal yang langka, dimana seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dapat dirasakan kehadirannya oleh orang lain yang bukan merupakan orang-orang terdekatnya, langsung dikenali begitu ia menapakkan kaki ke dalam kelas. Dan semuanya tampak begitu sunyi, memusatkan perhatian pada si rambut biru seakan ia telah membuat kesalahan yang fatal.

Sebelum Kuroko dapat membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan satu pertanyaan atau dua, tiba-tiba saja suara salah seorang gadis yang kini berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terdengar.

"Kuroko-kun, kau tunangannya Akashi-san, ya?"

Pertanyaan ini bukannya memperbaiki keadaan, malah membuat atmosfir yang berada di sekitar mereka terasa menajam, bahkan Kuroko tidak dapat langsung merespon.

Darimana... mereka tahu akan hal ini? Tentu saja kembar Akashi itu tidak akan langsung mengumbar informasi ini tanpa alasan yang jelas, tanpa maksud yang benar-benar mendesak. Terlebih lagi, ia sendiri belum mendapat informasi yang memadai mengenai persoalan ini.

Dan sebelum Kuroko dapat berpikir untuk membuka mulutnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, untuk menjawab kali ini, sebuah suara lainlah yang menjawab.

"Tetsuya adalah tunanganku, ada yang keberatan?" Hal tersebut diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki sang perempuan yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Satu per satu dari mereka yang berdiri mulai membuka jalan kecil seolah ialah sang ratu yang tak boleh ditentang, membiarkannya membawa dirinya sendiri ke tempat duduknya di belakang.

Sementara seorang Akashi yang merupakan saudara kembarnya itu membiarkan dirinya melewati Kuroko, memasuki kelas dan langsung menempatkan diri di kursinya yang berada di paling depan.

Suasana makin menghening, mereka bahkan tidak menduga bahwa yang menjawab pertanyaan ini adalah _tunangan_ yang mereka sebut-sebut sedari tadi. Kuroko hanya menghela napas singkat, sepertinya ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas selama beberapa waktu ini.

Perlahan pula, pemuda dengan surai biru lembut itu berjalan, berusaha menghapus eksistensinya di dalam kelas ini, berusaha agar yang lainnya tak perlu repot-repot untuk membuka jalan seperti halnya yang mereka lakukan pada duo Akashi sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya apa yang ia coba lakukan itu sia-sia.

.

Helaan napas terdengar begitu bel pertanda bahwa sekarang adalah waktunya untuk istirahat berbunyi. Kuroko merasa tidak nyaman, seringkali pemuda berambut biru itu diharuskan untuk mendengar bisikan-bisikan mengganggu yang berasal dari depan, belakang, kiri, dan kanannya.

Saat itu pula ia berpikir, apa Akashi-san juga merasakan hal yang serupa? Gadis itu duduk di belakangnya, tentu saja ia akan mendengarnya, bukan?

Tapi tampaknya tidak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganggu seorang Akashi. Gadis yang baru saja dipikirkannya tadi berdiri dari tempat duduknya, derit kaki kursi dan lantailah yang membuktikan semuanya. Saat Kuroko tersadar, si pemilik surai merah sudah berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, lagi-lagi membuat keadaan yang berada di sekitarnya sunyi, semuanya segan pada saudari kembar Akashi Seijuurou.

Sedikit menyesal dalam hati karena memikirkan kemungkinan yang tidak wajar, Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya. Tampaknya ia harus menghabiskan waktu istirahat ini dengan baik, perutnya sudah minta diisi sejak tadi.

Perlahan berjalan keluar, sepertinya eksistensinya yang tipis itu mulai bekerja lagi. Tak banyak orang yang menyadari bahwa pemuda itu berjalan melewati mereka, hanya saja kali ini tampaknya lebih banyak orang yang menyadarinya dari biasanya. Tapi setidaknya hal ini lebih baik daripada keadaan tadi pagi yang merupakan mimpi buruk terburuknya.

Begitu Kuroko menapakkan kakinya keluar, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghantam tubuhnya keras. Tanpa minta maaf, tanpa makian, bukannya melepaskan Kuroko yang kini sudah sesak napas, ia malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Huwaa Kurokocchi, aku kangen sekali!"

"K-Kise-kun, tolong lepaskan aku—"

Dalam hati pemilik_ jersey_ nomor lima belas itu bersyukur ketika teman satu timnya ini tidak seposesif _manager pink_ mereka. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan kehabisan napas kali ini, mengingat Akashi sudah berada di atap sekolah untuk menikmati waktunya sendiri.

"_Mou_, tapi aku kangen, Kurokocchi!"

"Kita baru bertemu kemarin, lagipula kemarin aku berlatih bersama Kise-kun."

"Tapi tetap saja—omong-omong, kau serius tunangannya Akashi-chan, Kurokocchi?" Kuroko mengedipkan matanya, tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa si pirang ini berani memanggil kapten mereka dengan _suffix_ tersebut. Tapi perasaan itu langsung dikibaskannya, tentu saja ia mengingat bahwa sekarang mereka mempunyai dua Akashi dalam kelas yang sama, dalam tingkat yang sama, dalam gedung yang sama.

"Terus terang saja aku masih sangat bingung, Kise-kun," pemuda itu mengutarakan jawabannya dengan pelan, tenang dan kalem seperti biasanya. "Tapi kenyataannya memang iya."

"Aku tidak bisa bersama Kurokocchi lagi '_ssu_! Apalagi memeluknya!" Kalimat yang terakhir mendapat tatapan yang sedikit tajam oleh si manik biru, tapi tampaknya Kise tidak memedulikan hal tersebut. "Akashicchi akan langsung mengguntingku bila ia melihatku memelukmu seperti tadi '_ssu_!"

"Aku akan mengguntingmu kalau apa?" Kise Ryouta langsung berhenti merengek dan membeku, suara yang ditujukan padanya barusan itu benar-benar di luar dugaan. Siapa yang menyangka kalau orang yang mereka bicarakan kini sudah berada di belakang sosok si kuning?

Beda halnya dengan Kise, Kuroko hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya, seperti biasa. Ia malah memindahkan perhatiannya pada kapten tim basket unggulan Teikou. "_Doumo_, Akashi-kun."

Kise tercekat sekali lagi begitu mendengar suara Kuroko yang membuktikan kalau memang Akashi yang berada di belakangnya. Dengan agak terburu-buru ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap pemuda dengan surai merah itu, senyum sok polos tertampang di wajahnya meskipun ia gugup setengah mati.

"Akashicchi! Tumben sekali kau sudah selesai makan padahal istirahat masih kurang lebih lima puluh menit la—"

"Tampaknya kau hafal dengan jadwalku, Ryouta," seringai yang tadi berada di wajahnya belum hilang, ini merupakan bencana.

Kise sudah berdoa untuk keselamatannya sendiri, sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa Akashi berjalan melewatinya dan tidak ada satu pun gunting yang menancap pada tubuhnya sendiri. Kedua manik madunya mengikuti sosok kapten yang berjalan tenang, seperti biasa.

Tampaknya Akashi sibuk dengan tasnya sebentar, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi ke arah kedua teman satu timnya berdiri—atau tempatnya membeku—dan dengan tenang membiarkan kata per kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku hanya mengambil saputanganku yang entah kenapa bisa tertinggal. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Ryouta," bahkan dari awal kalimatnya saja semua orang dapat mengetahui kalau ia melemparkan sebuah sindiran, entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada teman satu timnya. Tapi sepertinya seorang Akashi yang merendahkan dirinya sendiri itu sangat langka, eh?

Mungkin memang ia benar-benar lupa dengan saputangannya itu, hingga _bisa_ tertinggal seperti situasi sekarang.

Tawa garing terdengar, dipaksakan sekali memang. Kise hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, seolah memberikan jawaban "bukan apa-apa" pada pemuda yang kini masih berjalan mendekat. "Ah, begitu."

Akashi tidak langsung memberikan jawaban lagi, ia berjalan hingga melewati dua sosok yang begitu dikenalnya. Yang satu hanya diam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sedangkan yang satunya lagi menghembuskan napas lega diam-diam.

"Tetsuya," manik biru Kuroko mendelik begitu mendengar panggilan dari kaptennya. Akashi berhenti sebentar, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke _passer_ yang masih menunggu kalimat berikutnya dilontarkan.

"Kau tentunya tahu kalau nanti malam kau _harus_ hadir dalam acara makan malam yang sudah direncanakan." Ah, persoalan ini. Kuroko sudah mendengarnya dari wanita yang merangkap sebagai ibunya tadi malam. Maka ia hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai balasan sebelum mendengar lanjutannya. "Kau tahu kenapa kau harus datang?"

"Karena acara makan malam ini merupakan saat untuk mempertemukan kedua belah pihak." Kedua belah pihak. Keluarga Akashi dan Kuroko, hal ini merujuk pada masalah pertunangan yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi begitu heboh.

Seringai itu mulai tampak, membuat Kise bergidik sementara Kuroko masih dengan kalem memasang wajah datarnya. "Tepat. Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu," Akashi memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai ini dengan atap sekolah.

"Sampai nanti, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tidak memberikan balasan, sekedar anggukan kepala pun tidak diberikan oleh pemuda itu. Sedangkan Kise menatap Kuroko dan Akashi bergantian, tampaknya bingung.

"Hee? Kedua belah pihak apa, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko menghela napas, mengetahui bila ia memberi tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya tidak akan sampai pada akhirnya. Oleh karena itu, ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan melewati Kise tanpa memedulikan satu kata protes pun yang keluar dari mulut si model.

.

"Ah, Tetsu-kun," sambutan dari ibunya itu mendapat balasan berupa senyuman kecil yang diberikan Kuroko. Tentu saja ibunya sendiri akan menyadari kehadiran puteranya itu, yang kini sedang berjalan menuju kamar yang didominasi warna biru muda dan putih yang berada di lantai dua.

Sosok wanita yang menjadi ibu Kuroko Tetsuya itu sedang berkonsentrasi dengan sebuah pot penuh air di dalamnya, sepertinya sedang membuat sesuatu untuk makan siang mereka. Oleh karena itu, wanita itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya begitu ia melempar senyum pada puteranya sendiri.

"Aku pulang,_ okaa-san_."

"Ya, Tetsu-kun. Jangan lupa untuk ganti pakaian dulu sebelum makan."

Pesan dari ibunya mendapat anggukan patuh, disertai dengan bungkukan tubuh yang tidak terlalu rendah untuk menunjukkan kehormatan pada wanita yang sudah tidak lagi muda. Meskipun ibunya tidak melihat bungkukan tubuh yang ia berikan, tetap saja hal itu tidak merepotkan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku akan kembali lima belas menit lagi."

"Hmm."

Suasana menghening begitu tidak ada lagi jawaban dari kedua belah pihak. Wanita itu menganggap kalau Tetsu-kun-nya sudah berada di kamar, tengah mengganti pakaian dan mengurus beberapa hal lain.

"_Okaa-san_." Panggilan itu tentu saja mengagetkan, menyalahkan pemikirannya itu. Dengan cepat wanita dengan surai yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Tetsuya menoleh, menatap puteranya dengan pandangan bingung dan kaget.

"Tetsu-kun, ada apa? Kupikir kau sudah di atas."

"Maafkan aku telah mengagetkanmu." Suara monoton itu membuat bahkan wanita yang melahirkannya tidak dapat menebak apa kalimat berikutnya. Bersabar adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Aku ingin bicara nanti, sekalian saat kita makan siang bersama," Tetsuya mengutarakan dengan sopan apa yang dikehendakinya, membungkuk selanjutnya untuk mengungkapkan kehormatan dan terima kasihnya sekaligus.

Dengan bingung, wanita yang lahir dengan nama Kuroko Mariko hanya mengangguk, meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri ia masih menebak-nebak apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Tetsuya.

Melempar sebuah senyuman tipis lainnya, Tetsuya akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan kecilnya menuju kamar yang berada di lantai dua untuk berganti pakaian, seperti apa yang dijanjikannya.

Sama seperti apa yang dikatakannya, lima belas menit kemudian pemuda itu sudah berada di ruang makan. Kedua iris birunya memerhatikan wanita yang lebih tua dengan saksama, meneliti makanan apa yang akan menjadi menu makan siang mereka.

Nasi, _chicken katsu_, sup tofu, ikan salmon. _Ocha_ juga turut ikut serta menghiasi meja makan. Seperti biasa, menu makan siang yang sederhana namun sudah memenuhi kebutuhan wanita dan remaja laki-laki yang kini duduk berhadapan.

"_Itadakimasu_," kata itu diutarakan oleh keduanya, pelan dan sopan dengan kedua tangan yang dikatupkan. Perlahan mereka memulai sesi makan siang yang tidak terlalu didominasi oleh banyak suara, hanya bunyi sumpit dan mangkuk atau piring saja yang terdengar.

Sesekali Mariko mendelik pada sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Otaknya sudah tak dapat memikirkan lagi ataupun menebak-nebak apa yang akan diutarakan oleh pemuda itu. Ia memilih menunggu untuk puteranya berbicara sendiri, dan inilah saatnya.

Menyadari bahwa Tetsuya sama sekali tidak merasa diperhatikan, atau kalau memang ia merasakan, maka ia tidak peduli, akhirnya Mariko berusaha memecah keheningan itu dengan meletakkan sumpitnya dengan tenang, berdeham sedikit.

Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ibunya dengan pandangan mata kosong. "Tetsu-kun, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Ah, tidak ia sangka kalau ibunya sudah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya. Sebelum menjawab, dengan tenang ia memastikan bahwa semua makanan yang berada di mulutnya sudah tertelan dengan baik.

Sumpitnya bergerak lagi, mengambil sepotong ikan salmon yang berada di piring dan meletakannya di mangkuknya sendiri, malah memotong-motongnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil sementara mulutnya membuka sedikit untuk membalas.

"Aku ingin berbicara soal pertunanganku dengan Akashi-san, _okaa-san_," kalimat itu diucapkannya dengan jelas dan tenang, seperti biasanya. Ibunya mengangguk paham dan melanjutkan pergerakan sumpitnya begitu mengetahui kalau anaknya sama sekali tidak keberatan bagi mereka untuk menikmati makan siang sambil mengobrol sedikit.

"Kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba saja menjadi tunangannya?" Suaranya terdengar monoton, tidak terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Tetsuya menyukainya atau tidak. "Akashi-san itu bagaikan bangsawan, sedangkan kita—maaf, _okaa-san_, bukannya aku merendahkan kita. Tapi biasanya yang mendapat posisi sebagai tunangannya itu orang lain yang memiliki derajat tinggi juga, sepadan dengannya."

Ibunya hanya mengangguk-angguk walaupun ia sedikit kaget puteranya dapat berbicara sepanjang itu tanpa berhenti lebih dari dua kali, dapat dipastikan bahwa Tetsuya serius dalam masalah ini.

Wanita itu menggunakan tangannya untuk membawa mangkuk berisi sup yang baru saja dibuatnya mendekat, sebelum menyendok makanan tersebut dengan sendok miliknya. "Apakah kau tidak senang, Tetsu-kun?" Bukannya menjawab, ia malah melempar balik dengan pertanyaan.

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, tidak pasti bahwa ia senang atau tidak tapi biarlah hal itu menjadi dilema yang diketahui oleh hatinya saja. "Bukannya aku tidak senang, _okaa-san_. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Akashi-san, tapi aku tahu bahwa ia orang yang baik," ia diam sebentar, menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk membawa makanan itu dengan sumpit untuk masuk ke mulutnya.

"Ia menyandang nama Akashi dan Akashi-kun orang yang baik dan pantas, dari situ aku tahu." Seperti biasa, Kuroko Tetsuya masih orang yang terus terang dan polos, membuat ibunya tersenyum kecil, melihat puteranya sama sekali tidak berubah di matanya. "Tapi tiba-tiba saja—"

Terbukti bahwa Tetsuya tidak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, sejumput nasi yang disumpitnya sudah masuk ke dalam mulut itu dengan sela kecil yang tersisa. Ibunya pun mengetahui akan fakta kecil ini.

"_Okaa-san_ mengerti apa yang dikatakan Tetsu-kun," wanita itu tersenyum lembut. "Atau apa yang dipikirkan Tetsu-kun. Tentu saja pertunangan ini akan berujung pada pernikahan dan hal ini membuat kalian terus terikat sampai kalian dipanggil ajal, bukankah begitu?"

Tetsuya tidak membalasnya, bahkan dengan anggukan sekalipun. Ia hanya menatap ibunya dengan tatapan matanya yang biasa.

"Yah, sebelumnya _okaa-san_ mau minta maaf kalau kami menjodohkan kalian tanpa persetujuan kalian dulu," wanita itu menghela napas. "_Otou-san_ dan Tuan Akashi berteman baik, mereka setuju untuk menjodohkan mereka. Terlebih lagi, ternyata _otou-san_ akan terlibat proyek bisnis keluarga mereka, ini akan menjadi awal hubungan baik di ke depannya." Senyum itu terlihat samar, dipaksakan.

"Awalnya _okaa-san_ menentang persetujuan ini, bagaimana mungkin seorang ibu membiarkan pilihan puteranya harus hilang hanya karena sebuah bisnis, hm? Tapi tampaknya kau mengetahui saudara kembar dari gadis itu, setidaknya fakta ini membuat_ okaa-san_ sedikit lebih tenang," wanita itu menatap Tetsuya intens. "Kalau Tetsu-kun tidak mau, _okaa-san_ akan berusaha membatalkannya."

Mungkin saat ini terlihat bahwa Tetsuya sama sekali tidak apa-apa dengan pertunangan mereka, saat pemuda itu mulai menyumpit sepotong ayam lagi dan menaruhnya di mangkuk yang sudah kosong setengahnya, memotongnya lagi hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil di atas tumpukan nasi putih.

"Tidak apa-apa, _okaa-san_. Kalau untuk masalah itu, aku tidak keberatan," Mariko menarik napas lega ketika ia mendengar persetujuan yang keluar dari mulut puteranya sendiri. "Akashi-san bukan orang yang buruk, aku dan dia mulai berteman."

Kata-kata yang lebih ceria keluar dari mulut sang ibu, tampaknya wanita itu jauh lebih lega sekarang.

Sedangkan Tetsuya terdiam, memikirkan apa kata-kata yang baru saja disampaikannya itu merupakan pilihannya yang berat. Bagaimanapun, seharusnya ia membuat ibunya tersenyum dan tidak mengecewakan ayahnya.

.

Sebelumnya Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya begitu ia dipaksa untuk memakai sebuah pakaian formal berwarna hitam, terdiri dari kemeja, jas, dan celana panjang, juga sepatu yang terlihat mahal. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa makan malam seperti ini saja dapat membuatnya ribet untuk memakai pakaian tak biasa semacam itu.

Keluarga Akashi pastinya memesan restoran yang mahal, yang elite dan berkualitas, khusus untuk kelas atas dimana tidak sembarang orang bisa menikmatinya. Dan untuk itu ia harus berpenampilan, setidaknya, pantas.

Tapi tetap saja memakai satu set pakaian ini sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Kuroko dapat melihat lambaian tangan singkat yang diberikan oleh seorang pria berambut merah, membuat ayahnya melambai balik dan mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah meja yang setengahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh makanan yang dihidangkan sempurna.

Di meja itu sendiri sudah ada empat sosok dengan warna surai yang sama, duduk dengan rapi di kursi mereka masing-masing. Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Seishina, dua yang lain dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka adalah orang tua dari saudara kembar Akashi tersebut.

Orang tua dari kedua belah pihak tampak berbincang sebentar, berbasa-basi, saling bersalaman atau berpelukan bagi yang wanita sebelum ketiga orang dengan surai biru itu menempatkan diri mereka di tempat duduk.

Kuroko dapat merasakan bahwa ia mendapat dua tatapan intimidasi dari Seijuurou dan Seishina, diam-diam membuatnya tidak nyaman meskipun ia membiasakan untuk menerima tatapan yang sama.

Tapi dua sekaligus?

"Terima kasih Anda sudah mau datang, di hari sibuk seperti ini."

"Ah, seharusnya saya yang berterima kasih karena Anda mau mengundang kami makan keluar, padahal Anda sangatlah sibuk untuk proyek baru tersebut."

Kuroko tidak dapat memikirkan kata lain selain formal saat ia menangkap pembicaraan yang sedang dijalani oleh kedua pria dewasa yang duduk di sana.

Sedangkan kedua wanita yang merupakan Nyonya Kuroko dan Nyonya Akashi itu tampak berbincang dengan tenang, mereka terlihat menikmatinya.

"Tetsuya-kun terlihat seperti anak baik-baik." Kuroko menengok begitu ia mendengar namanya disebut, ia langsung mendapat tatapan lembut yang diberikan oleh wanita dengan surai merah.

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "_Doumo_."

"Seishina-chan juga manis sekali, ah, pasti ia merupakan anak yang baik sekali," kali ini giliran ibunya yang berkomentar.

Seishina hanya membalasnya dengan senyum manis—bahkan Kuroko heran melihatnya—dan berucap pelan. "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian. Terima kasih, bibi."

"Ah, panggil saja ibu," tentu saja hal ini hanya merupakan candaan belaka. Mereka bahkan belum menikah. Kedua wanita itu tertawa kecil, diikuti oleh tawa kecil yang dilantunkan Akashi Seishina, yang entah kenapa langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Seijuurou.

"Ah, ibu, kami bahkan belum menikah." Gadis itu berhenti sebentar dan Kuroko mendapati bibirnya tengah membentuk sebuah seringai kecil yang tak dapat dilihat sembarang orang, dan sepertinya Seijuurou juga menangkapnya.

Salah seorang pelayan lewat di samping meja mereka, tepat di samping Seishina duduk. Dengan gerakan lambat, gadis itu mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi air putih, dan detik berikutnya karpet motif yang didominasi warna merah sudah dinodai oleh air bersih yang sebelumnya berada di gelas tersebut.

...Dan juga ujung celana panjang yang dipakai oleh si pelayan.

"Ah!" Pekikan kecil itu mengundang perhatian seisi meja, membuat pelayan itu menyesal bahwa ia telah memekik kaget karena air yang tiba-tiba saja tumpah.

"Ah, tanganku terpeleset," kalimat itu disampaikan dengan nada lambat dan angkuh, seringai yang berada di wajah belum hilang. Mereka bahkan menganggapnya sebagai senyuman, dan bukannya seringai, dikarenakan kurva yang terbentuk sangatlah sempurna tanpa celah—tidak termasuk Kuroko dan Seijuurou, tentu saja.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk meminta maaf?" Pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada pelayan itu. Bahkan pria paruh baya itu tidak yakin apa kalimat tersebut bisa disebut pertanyaan dengan nada intimidasi yang begitu menekan. Dengan cepat, menegakkan tubuhnya yang baru saja membungkuk untuk melihat seragamnya.

Pria itu tertawa kecil, dipaksakan dan garing. Mengulum senyum yang sangat dipaksakan sambil menjawab, "tidak apa-apa, Nona. Tolong anggap kejadian ini tidak ada."

"Maaf." Tidak terdengar bersalah sama sekali, bahkan kata itu diucapkannya dengan nada puas. Tatapan yang berasal dari kedua mata hetero-nya berpindah pada dua wanita yang duduk berdekatan, sekali lagi seringai yang mirip dengan senyuman itu muncul. "Maafkan aku, o_kaa-sama_."

Baik Kuroko maupun Seijuurou tak dapat menebak, siapa _ibu_ yang gadis itu maksud.

Dan saat Tuan Akashi tampak meminta maaf dengan sopan pada pelayan dalam pakaian hitam itu, Seijuurou-lah satu-satunya yang menatap ke arah kembarannya dengan tatapan dalam, menusuk, dan penuh kemarahan.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Apa fic ini telat update? Yah, semoga aja enggak. Saya pikir chapter ini bakal jadi pendek banget, soalnya saya udah males lanjutin gitu ternyata malah jadi yang terpanjang xD

Bukan males lanjutin, masih niat kok. Soalnya ide mulai bermekaran(?) di otak /plak

Dan untuk kejadian ini, tolong readers jangan membenci Seishina, ya. Dia lucu kok sebenernya, masih imut-imut kayak anak gadis biasa ;w; /heh /digunting

Untuk purple ini ide saya ga banyak, buntu sepertinya. Dan saya masih mencari warna lain untuk dijadikan chapter berikutnya, tepatnya chapter berikutnya mau warna apa, tentang apa ahaha.

Akhir kata, review please~


	4. Turquoise

Pirus.

Karena kau yang melindungi, kau yang peduli, dan kau yang menyembuhkan.

* * *

#04: Turquoise

**赤と青**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

赤と青 © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Kedua iris mata yang berbeda itu seolah memanah ke arah kertas-kertas yang berada dalam genggamannya. Ia diharuskan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS sekarang, tapi sepertinya pikirannya tak berada di sana.

Memorinya mengulang lagi kejadian dua hari yang lalu, tepat saat makan malam di antara dua keluarga, keluarga Akashi dan keluarga Kuroko. Insiden yang dibuat oleh saudari kembarnya memang merupakan kecelakaan biasa, namun tetap saja ia tahu bahwa apa yang diperlihatkan oleh Seishina tidaklah sama dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dan masalahnya, sampai sekarang ia tidak menemukan apa yang dipikirkan oleh kembarannya itu dan menyebabkan ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan menumpuk yang berada di sudut meja kerjanya sekarang.

Akashi hampir tidak percaya begitu ia sama sekali tidak dapat membuat kembarannya berbicara, malah mendapatkan ucapan sarkastik meskipun ia sudah mengancamnya, melakukan semua cara yang ada, hanya saja gadis itu terlalu keras kepala.

_"Ini masalah pertunanganku dengan Tetsuya, tak ada urusannya denganmu, Seijuurou."_

Sebelum ia dapat membalas, gadis itu sudah membalikkan tubuhnya, memutuskan pembicaraan mereka secara sepihak. Sementara itu ia hanya dapat menatap punggung yang kian menjauh.

Dengan setengah kesal, Akashi membanting kertas-kertas yang berada di tangannya. Mungkin waktu lima belas atau tiga puluh menit istirahat dapat memulihkan konsentrasinya sebelum ia melanjutkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang dikhususkan untuknya itu.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu, membukanya sedikit sebelum ia keluar dan mengembalikan posisi pintu itu ke semula, mendapat hormatan dari para pelayan dan _maid_ sudah merupakan hal yang biasa padanya. Daripada membalas bungkukan singkat itu ia lebih memilih untuk melantunkan 'hm' kecil sebagai balasan sebelum akhirnya melewati mereka satu per satu.

Tanpa sadar kedua kaki itu membawanya ke suatu tempat, dan sebelum ia menyadarinya, kedua kaki yang sama berhenti bergerak. Akashi berdiri di sana, dengan tatapan tenang dan lurus ke depan, menikmati pemandangan yang ada.

Taman yang terletak di belakang rumah mereka, tepatnya bukan taman. Mungkin lebih cocok disebut halaman, tapi tempat itu merupakan tempatnya bermain atau beristirahat sejenak dulu, sebelum kedua orang tuanya benar-benar mengetatkan peraturan bahwa mereka—ia dan Seishina—harus menjadi pewaris keluarga yang baik.

Dan kedua matanya menemukan siluet adik kembarnya di situ.

Tengah duduk sambil memegang cangkir yang terbuat dari kaca dengan rangkaian bunga mawar dengan anggun, gadis itu tampak menikmati waktunya. Dengan pemandangan yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melepas stres, ditambah dengan semilir angin yang membelai rambutnya lembut.

Kepala itu tiba-tiba saja berputar, dan sesaat dua pasang manik yang sama bertemu, tampaknya menyiratkan makna yang dalam yang tidak diketahui seorang pun kecuali mereka sendiri. Seishina lebih memilih untuk menatap ke arah saudara kembarnya daripada memfokuskan perhatian sepenuhnya pada cangkir teh yang berada di hadapannya.

"Seijuurou."

"Seishina, bukankah kau memiliki pekerjaan yang sudah harus selesai besok?"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada pekerjaanku?"

"Sejak kau menjadi adik kembarku," Seishina mendengus pada kalimat ini dan Seijuurou tidak mau repot-repot untuk berhenti sejenak untuk mengeluarkan komentar atau hal lainnya. "Karena kau berada di bawah dominasiku."

"Sesukamu lah," gadis itu tampaknya memang benar-benar tidak peduli. Ia tidak berinisiatif untuk menatap kembarannya lebih jauh, terlebih lagi kedua iris yang seperti mencerminkan dirinya sendiri. Memutar kepalanya lagi, sebelum ia menikmati teh yang masih panas.

"Aku masih menunggu alasanmu berbuat demikian."

"Dua hari yang lalu? Lupakan, Seijuurou, jawabanku sama."

"Kau tentunya tahu apa yang akan kulakukan dan apa yang tidak akan kulakukan."

"Oh, tentu saja," yang kali ini penuh penekanan. Bibirnya membentuk kurva seringai, meskipun tidak menghadap ke arahnya tapi Seijuurou tahu akan fakta ini. "Kau adalah _kakak kembarku tersayang_, tentu saja aku tahu semua tentang dirimu."

"Seishina, berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak-anak dan secepatnya kau penuhi apa yang kumau."

"Terima kasih atas nasihatmu, sayangnya hal itu tidak berpengaruh padaku," satu lagi ucapan sarkastik yang secara tak sengaja keluar dari bibirnya, sudah merupakan hal yang biasa bagi gadis ini untuk mengeluarkan ucapan-ucapan menyindir melebihi saudara kembarnya.

Seijuurou tidak langsung membalas, saat ia melihat Seishina tiba-tiba saja meletakkan cangkir kaca itu dengan agak keras ke meja yang berada di sampingnya, tentu saja tidak langsung pecah karena benda tersebut diolah dari bahan terbaik yang ada.

Entah sepersekian liter yang mencuat keluar dari wadah tersebut, minuman bening kecokelatan itu membasahi sedikit meja kayu yang menjadi alasnya. Tampaknya hentakan itu agak sedikit lebih keras, membuat cairan yang berada di dalamnya tumpah secara tak sengaja.

Gadis itu langsung berbalik, dan ia tak ingin membuang waktu hanya untuk sekedar menatap ke arah kembarannya. Dengan angkuh ia melangkah kaki, bahkan kedua manik merah dan kuning itu tidak bertemu dengan sepasang yang lain, meskipun Seijuurou terus saja memerhatikan figurnya.

Berada di samping kembarannya, Seishina berhenti dan berbisik pelan, tepat di telinga pemuda yang agak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Suatu hubungan tidak membutuhkan lebih dari dua orang, dan dalam pertunangan ini hanya ada dua aktor utamanya," ia berhenti sebentar. "Aku dan Tetsuya."

Kedua kakinya kembali bergerak setelah ia mendesis singkat, menunjukkan sinyal bagi 'kakak kembarnya' untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusannya semata.

Derap langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin samar, terbukti bahwa gadis tersebut telah membawa dirinya ke tempat yang lain, mungkin kembali ke kamar kerjanya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya kalau memang belum selesai, atau ke perpustakaan untuk sekedar membuka-buka buku, atau mungkin mencari tempat istirahat lain yang tidak dipenuhi dengan suasana mencekam seperti yang sebelumnya.

Pilihan yang terakhir, Seijuurou tidak yakin dengan yang terakhir. Tentu saja ia juga mengenal kembarannya, seperti kata gadis itu yang mengenalnya. Mereka mengenal satu sama lain, belajar dan mengobservasi satu sama lain secara diam-diam tanpa melalui perantara kata-kata yang dibutuhkan, dan hal ini sudah mereka lakukan sejak dulu.

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit begitu memorinya membawa dirinya kembali pada masa sepuluh sampai dua belas tahun silam, saat dirinya masih menikmati masa kanak-kanak yang sebenarnya tidak sama seperti yang lainnya, diharuskan untuk belajar di sela permainannya.

Guru-guru privat terus berdatangan setiap hari, membiarkan kedua kembar Akashi itu memeras otak mereka untuk terus-menerus belajar, belum lagi ditambah tentang edukasi sikap mereka masing-masing. Terus terang saja hal ini membuat Seijuurou muak, dan ia merasa bahwa Seishina juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tapi seiringnya mereka bertumbuh, keduanya mulai berpikir sebagaimana yang diharapkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Dengan bekal sikap, pendidikan, dan semua yang sudah dipersiapkan sejak mereka masih dalam usia belia, pemimpin yang baik akan terbentuk dengan mudah ke depannya.

Walaupun Seijuurou ingat, pernah sekali saat dua bulan pertama mereka diharuskan untuk menjalankan segala hal yang benar-benar mendesak jiwa mereka sebagai anak kecil yang masih butuh banyak hiburan, Seishina hampir sekali melarikan diri dari rumah dengan alasan tidak tahan dengan semua itu.

Yang untungnya, dengan cepat tangan anak perempuan itu masih bisa ditariknya sebelum ia melengos, berlari ke tengah jalan raya yang dipenuhi mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Seijuurou berani bersumpah, ia masih merasakan pelukan yang sebenarnya sudah ditolaknya, tapi mau tak mau ia hanya dapat menepuk pelan kepala Seishina yang tengah menangis.

Dan sekarang, beginilah mereka. Seiring bertambah umur, tampaknya keduanya memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda meskipun masih dalam satu lingkup yang sama. Semua orang menganggap bahwa mereka seperti pinang dibelah dua, tampak sama, berkuasa, dan akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik nantinya.

Batinnya berkata lain, ia dan Seishina sama sekali berbeda, keduanya memiliki dunia yang tak dapat orang lain masuki, terkunci rapat dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Menghela napas singkat, Rakuzan nomer empat itu kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk berjalan meninggalkan halaman kecil yang terletak di belakang rumah dengan langkah kaki yang stabil, seolah sebelumnya ia bahkan tidak memikirkan apa-apa.

.

Seishina membalikkan kepalanya, merasakan sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya, otaknya mengatakan untuk berbuat demikian. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengetahui siapa si pemilik tangan yang memanggilnya secara tidak langsung duluan, pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya sudah dikenalnya dengan baik.

Akashi Seijuurou menatapnya dengan intens, masih dengan seragam basketnya, yang seolah meneriakkan sekolah mereka, Teikou, dan juga nomor empat di bawahnya yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah kapten dari tim tersebut. Seishina hanya terdiam, sama sekali tidak bereaksi saat pandangan tajam itu ditujukan padanya.

Diam berarti ia menunggu, semua keluarga Akashi mengetahui hal ini. Mereka tidak akan repot-repot bertanya 'ada apa?' dan semacamnya, mereka akan menunggu sampai penjelasan yang masuk akal diberikan. Dan inilah yang akan dilakukan Seijuurou, karena ia tahu Seishina tidak akan mengatakan sepatah kata apa pun padanya sebelum ia memberikan penjelasan. Tentu saja situasinya berbeda jika ia membuat gadis itu marah.

"Setelah ini aku masih harus mengurus urusan OSIS," Seishina mengetahui akan hal ini, kemarin secara tidak sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan Seijuurou di telepon dengan wakil ketua OSIS-nya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mengerjakan suatu proyek berdua sepulang sekolah, atau tepatnya seusai Seijuurou selesai latihan basket. Menolak? Tentu saja wakil ketua yang malang itu tidak berani menolak, ia akan dengan setia menunggu sampai kapan pun Seijuurou mau.

"Aku sudah tahu," jawaban ini memberikan kerutan di kening Seijuurou, tidak menduga kalau kembarannya sudah mengetahui akan hal ini. Dan berarti ia sudah memperkirakan kalau mereka tidak akan pulang bersama hari ini?

"Jadi kau mau pulang sendiri?"

"Memangnya bersama siapa?"

Rahangnya mengeras, Seijuurou merasa bahwa membiarkan Seishina pulang sendiri bukanlah hal yang baik, secara gadis itu baru saja pindah ke Tokyo beberapa waktu yang lalu, sedangkan ia sudah meninggalkan Tokyo selama tujuh tahun.

Ya, gadis yang kala itu berumur delapan tahun mengikuti sebuah pelatihan, entah untuk apa Seijuurou kurang tahu. Yang ia dengar dari ayahnya, ibunya memaksa Seishina untuk memasuki asrama khusus perempuan dengan alasan tertentu. Dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu kembali ke Tokyo, di tahun terakhir mereka di SMP.

"Kau tidak akan pulang sendiri," kata-kata ini mendapat sambutan tatapan mata dingin dari Seishina begitu gadis itu mengetahui bahwa yang dimaksud kembarannya adalah sebuah perintah, sebuah suruhan absolut yang tak dapat ditentang. Seishina tidak suka diperintah, ia tidak menerima perintah orang lain sedangkan semua orang harus menjalankan apa yang diperintahnya. Semua orang juga tahu tentang kembar Akashi ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut aku malah tersesat nanti saat pulang, hm?" Seishina balas menatapnya menantang saat ia mendapat tatapan penuh makna dari Seijuurou. Bibirnya mengulum seringai, sarkastik dan tajam. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil, Seijuurou? Aku sudah dewasa."

"Bagiku kau belum," entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Seijuurou mencelos. Mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang diberikan saudari kembarnya, Seijuurou memalingkan kepalanya saat ia melihat sapuan warna biru yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tetsuya," dan pemuda yang dilihatnya sebagai sapuan warna biru tersebut menghentikan pergerakan kedua kakinya, memutar tubuhnya sedikit untuk menatap ke orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Seperti biasa, Seijuurou mendapat hal yang tak lain dari tatapan kosong Kuroko Tetsuya.

Seringai kecil muncul di bibirnya, saat ia menemukan orang yang sangat cocok untuk ini. Kuroko berjalan mendekat karena ia tahu kalau Akashi tak mungkin repot-repot berjalan mendekatinya hanya untuk berbicara sebentar.

"Kuharap kau mau mengantar Seishina pulang," dalam hati Kuroko mengerutkan kening saat ia mendengar kalimat perintah itu.

Memangnya ada apa sampai-sampai gadis ini tidak bisa pulang sendirian, dan bukankah mereka seharusnya pulang berdua seperti biasanya?

"Aku ada urusan OSIS lainnya sedangkan aku tidak yakin ia bisa pulang sendiri." Seolah mengetahui apa yang dipertanyakan Kuroko, Seijuurou langsung memberikan jawaban yang tak memiliki pertanyaan itu. Diam-diam Kuroko bergidik, siapa tahu Akashi membaca pikirannya?

"Seijuurou, gunakan kata lain yang pantas," kecaman itu datang begitu saja. Tampaknya si gadis tak terima jika dibilang bahwa ia tak mampu pulang sendiri.

Sepertinya keadaan di sini akan memanas dalam jangka waktu yang panjang jika Kuroko tidak langsung membuka mulutnya. Kali ini ia lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya terlebih dahulu dibanding mengangguk, sesuatu yang tidak biasa dilakukannya.

"Baik, Akashi-kun," baru sebuah anggukan mengikuti. "Aku akan mengantarkan Akashi-san sampai ke rumah."

Sekali lagi Seijuurou menyeringai puas. Seishina mendecakkan lidahnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gerbang sekolah, dengan Kuroko yang mengikutinya.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, berjalan berdampingan di tengah keramaian jalan sementara sapuan merah, oranye, dan kekuningan yang menandakan bahwa matahari sudah mulai tenggelam terlihat jelas. Hari menjelang sore dan keduanya berjalan tanpa suara, diam mendominasi.

Sebenarnya Kuroko berjalan di belakang gadis bermarga Akashi itu, hanya saja sebuah perintah yang menyuruhnya untuk berjalan di sampingnya membuat dirinya kini mau tidak mau berjalan di samping si surai merah.

"Akashi-san—" Pita suaranya seakan berhenti berfungsi, kata-katanya hanya tertinggal sebatas ujung lidah begitu kedua manik biru kosong itu menemukan pemandangan yang tak mengenakkan di depannya, di sebuah jalan yang hanya ada mereka berdua, awalnya.

Seishina tampaknya sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya itu, dalam waktu yang sama dua pasang kaki itu berhenti melangkah. Ekspresi gadis itu tidak berubah meskipun di hadapannya bermunculan kurang lebih sebanyak empat pria dengan wajah-wajah mengerikan, pakaian-pakaian tidak wajar, dan tubuh-tubuh besar tak terawat.

Ah, sepertinya bukan hari keberuntungannya.

Dalam hati ia sempat berpikir, jika Seijuurou yang berada di sini, pasti kapten tim basket putera tersebut sudah menghabiskan mereka, entah dengan ilmu bela dirinya atau dengan gunting kesayangannya. Dan Seishina akan dengan senang hati membantu kembarannya jika ia merasa bahwa dirinya diperlukan. Jika tidak? Dengan sabar ia akan menunggu sampai Seijuurou selesai dan mereka dapat berjalan dengan tenangnya.

Namun, sekarang ia sedang bersama dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan?

Sebelum Seishina dapat berpikir lebih jauh, seorang pria dengan tato di dekat matanya, tindikan dimana-mana, dan dengan seringai yang menurutnya menjijikan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Wah, pasangan yang sedang pulang dari kencan, ya?"

Baik Seishina maupun Kuroko tidak membalas sindiran kecil tersebut, Seishina masih dengan tatapan penuh intimidasinya sedangkan Kuroko dengan tatapan datarnya.

Pria itu berhenti berjalan saat ia menemukan tatapan Seishina yang ditujukan padanya, kemudian mengeratkan kepalan tangannya sementara gigi-giginya bergemeretak.

"Oi, gadis kecil, asal kau tahu, aku tidak menyukai tatapanmu itu."

"Aku tidak menyukai semua yang ada padamu."

"Apa katamu?!" Kedua mata pria itu membesar, ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan melayangkannya dengan ringan pada si surai merah yang sudah bersama dengan gunting merah dalam genggamannya.

Sebelum ia merasakan tangan itu mengenai sisi tubuhnya, tubuh Kuroko tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya, membuat kedua mata dengan warna yang berbeda itu membulat sempurna, tampaknya kaget dan juga sudah menduga bahwa hal semacam ini akan terjadi.

Dan Kuroko, dengan satu tangannya menahan kepalan tinju itu, tangan yang lain menahan tangannya sendiri untuk sebuah dukungan. Otomatis ia dapat menahan tinju tersebut hingga mengenai entah wajah atau tubuh gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya, seolah mendapat perlindungan dari tubuh kecil itu.

"Tolong jangan sentuh dia sedikit pun," kening Kuroko berkerut samar. "Atau aku akan marah nantinya."

"Hah," pria itu meludah ke tanah, seperti meremehkan anak SMP yang sudah berhasil menahan tinjuannya. Hal itu tak berlangsung lama saat dengan paksa, kepalan tangan tersebut terbebas dari genggaman kuat Kuroko.

Tiga pria yang lain menyusul, kini berdiri di belakang pria yang pertama. Tanpa aba-aba mereka menyerang ke arah kedua remaja yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka sendiri berdiri.

Tubuh Kuroko tidak mampu menahan mereka semua, sebelum ia dapat membanting salah satu pria itu ke tanah, tubuhnya sendiri terempas ke tembok. Wajahnya menjadi sasaran berikutnya, sebuah tinjuan diberikan dengan kasar, menyebabkan darah keluar dari ujung bibir pemuda itu.

Pria yang pertama, dengan agak kasar menarik lengan Seishina, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah gadis itu dengan seringai di wajah.

"Tidak akan meminta tolong, eh?"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata demikian," seringai yang sama diulum oleh gadis itu, membuat pria itu mengerutkan kening.

Sebelum ia dapat mengedipkan mata, sebuah gunting teracung pada matanya.

"Selamat tinggal."

Detik berikutnya jeritan terdengar, merintih dan penuh kesakitan hingga mengundang perhatian baik Kuroko maupun teman-teman preman yang tengah menjerit itu. Gunting yang sebelumnya diacungkan dekat mata kanannya kini sudah menancap di bagian tersebut, bertepatan saat Seishina merasakan pegangan di tangannya mengendur.

"Ku-kurang ajar!" Salah satu teman dari pria itu menghardik, tampaknya ingin menghajar gadis itu habis-habisan selanjutnya sebelum sebuah gunting melayang dan menancap di tembok yang berada di belakangnya, dengan mendapat kesempatan untuk mengiris sedikit bagian dari daun telinganya.

Darah dengan warna yang sama, bau yang sama berlumuran di gunting kedua, bersamaan dengan teriakan yang dihasilkan.

Dengan tenangnya Seishina berjalan ke arah dimana ketiga pria dengan tubuh yang tidak kalah besar dari yang pertama itu berdiri, dengan Kuroko bersender di tembok, wajahnya tampak babak belur sementara kedua matanya sayu.

Sebuah gunting yang berada di tangannya itu berputar sedikit, membuat ketiga tubuh besar tersebut menegang, sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari sana. Setengah menyeret temannya yang sudah kehilangan satu matanya, dengan setengah berlari mereka berlari dari sana.

Kedua mata heterokromik mengawasi kepergian tiga figur raksasa yang berkali-kali lipat darinya. Tanpa diduga, dengan agak bergegas Seishina berjalan ke arah Kuroko yang masih bersandar tak berdaya setelahnya.

"Tetsuya, kau tak apa?" Kuroko tidak langsung memberikan jawaban, hanya meringis kesakitan saat merasakan permukaan lembut saputangan gadis itu mengenai permukaan wajahnya yang sudah lebam dan dinodai darah di beberapa tempat.

Seishina menghela napas sejenak, ia meletakkan gunting itu di tanah. Tangan yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk memegang gunting kini dengan lembut berada di rahang kiri Kuroko, memaksa pemuda itu untuk menengok ke arahnya sementara ia membersihkan sedikit luka yang ada di sana.

Hening kembali merayap, sementara lampu-lampu jalan mulai menampakkan kilauan mereka masing-masing. Masih melanjutkan kegiatannya, Seishina terus membersihkan luka dan lebam yang berada di wajah pemuda yang merupakan tunangannya.

"_Ano_—"

"Diam, Tetsuya," kalimat ini disertai sebuah nada yang tajam. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk melawan mereka jika kau tak mampu."

"Tapi aku—"

"Aku tahu kalau laki-laki punya hal yang tinggi yang disebut dengan _harga diri_, Seijuurou sudah sering membicarakan hal itu." Seishina mendengus kecil sambil terus menyapukan saputangannya di wajah pucat Kuroko. "Tapi sampai hampir mencelakakan dirimu sendiri—"

"Apa Akashi-san khawatir padaku?"

Hening merajalela—lagi, saat Seishina tidak langsung membalas dan malah melanjutkan pergerakan di pergelangan tangannya untuk menggerakan benda tipis lembut tersebut.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas." Sekarang pemuda itu sudah mendapat sebuah jawaban, namun ia masih tidak pasti dengan hal itu.

"Kalau Akashi-san khawatir padaku, aku senang." Dengan nada datar, Kuroko membalas lagi. "Karena aku juga mengkhawatirkan Akashi-san."

"Karena Seijuurou menyuruhmu untuk memastikanku selamat sampai di rumah, bukan begitu?"

"Bukan," kening Seishina merengut samar, tanpa sengaja ia menggerakan tangannya lebih kesar, menekan permukaan lebam itu hingga Kuroko merintih sakit. Apa gadis bermarga Akashi itu salah?

"Karena aku ingin melindungi—Akashi-san, tolong jangan tekan keras-keras."

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Silakan lanjutkan bicaramu."

"Karena aku ingin melindungi Akashi-san." Kalimat itu dilontarkannya dengan nada datar, namun pasti dan tegas.

"Aku tahu kalau kau lelah, Tetsuya, istirahatlah sebentar."

Kejadian matahari terbenam itu diakhiri dengan Kuroko yang menyembunyikan kedua manik biru miliknya di balik kelopak mata, dan Seishina yang diam-diam mengulum sebuah senyum kecil.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Update-nya telat ga? Maaf orz mendadak otak saya buat fic ini blank padahal saya udah ada rencana untuk ke depannya, cuma aja buat ngisi kekosongan(?) sebelum semua ide saya dikeluarin, saya ga ada, duh.

Dan maaf kalau dilihat kayaknya diksi atau apapun, semua yang saya tulis di sini kok kayak jelek banget, saya juga nyadar. Semoga aja bukan WB, tolong doakan tolong doakan /apa. Saya bener-bener blank mendadak dan gatau gimana mau tuangin semua yang ada di otak saya dalam kata-kata seperti biasanya.

Ehem, oke cukup dulu curhatnya.

Dan untuk kalian yang nunggu AkaKuro, tolong sabar ya. Saat ini saya fokus ke fem!AkaxKuro (atau Kuroxfem!Aka? /dor) dan AkaKuro adanya nanti, saya udah rencanain kapan bakal ada AkaKuro-nya, untuk sekarang kode-kode(?) dulu aja ya hehe.

Sekedar info ga penting(?) saya ga tau mau ngakak atau gimana tapi review yang ditinggalkan untuk fic ini kok buat saya ngakak gitu ya =)) abis kalian kayak janjian gitu(?) Tiap chapter pasti ada satu topik dan biasanya lebih dari satu orang bahas topik itu pfft. Oke sip, gapenting, yang penting saya seneng bacanya xD

Dukungan berupa review, follow, dan favorite masih saya tunggu, tentu saja. Saya menghargai silent reader, tapi saya mau baca juga tanggapan readers tentang chapter ini, jadi kalau sempat kasih review ya ehehe /shot

Anyway, terima kasih sudah membacanya sampai akhir!

**[23.03.14]**


	5. Silver

Perak.

Karena kau yang kaya, kau yang mempengaruhi, kau yang makmur.

* * *

#05: Silver

**赤と青**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

赤と青 © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Kuroko masih ingat kejadian kemarin, saat keduanya menapakkan kaki di depan kediaman Akashi yang sesungguhnya lebih pantas disebut istana, pemuda itu tidak pernah membayangkan betapa besarnya rumah berdinding putih yang waktu itu ditangkapnya dalam kedipan mata.

Seijuurou benar-benar menceramahi keduanya habis-habisan, atau mungkin hanya dirinya sendiri sebab Seishina sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian pada saudara kembarnya. Sedangkan Kuroko? Ia hanya dapat terdiam, mendengarkan dalam diam walaupun pikirannya kemana-mana, masih berada pada kejadian barusan.

Karena luka-luka yang cukup membuat si rambut merah heboh, pemuda pemegang nomor lima belas itu hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar di rumah yang kelewat besar untuknya, ditemani dengan satu set camilan sore; teh hitam yang tidak terlalu pahit dan juga sepiring biskuit tawar yang menemani suasana senja hari.

Sementara ia menunggu hingga kedua Akashi itu menyelesaikan perbincangan singkat mereka, Kuroko dengan tenangnya menikmati apa yang disidangkan baginya, telinganya tidak cukup tajam untuk mendengar satu pun kata di balik ruangan yang terkunci rapat tidak jauh darinya.

Hingga kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian, kedua anak kembar itu keluar di saat yang bersamaan dan dapat dipastikan mereka menghampiri Kuroko sedetik setelah dua pasang tungkai itu melangkah keluar.

Tatapan yang sama meskipun Seijuurou meminta maaf dengan nada yang sedikit kaku dan berterima kasih karena sudah menjaga adik kembarnya, sementara itu Seishina hanya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan melihat ke arah lain, hanya membalas dengan alasan "sudah berterima kasih" di perjalanan pulang tadi saat saudara kembarnya menyenggol lengannya sedikit untuk melantunkan ucapan terima kasih singkat pada Kuroko.

Dan Kuroko hanya dapat tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Melihat akan kejadian ini, sebaiknya mulai besok kalian pulang naik mobil," Kuroko masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan kaptennya. Ia sempat mengerutkan keningnya samar karena bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang Akashi katakan melihat rumah mereka terpisahkan jarang yang dapat dikatakan lumayan. Namun sebelum kata-kata yang bernada pertanyaan dapat menyelinap keluar dari sepasang bibir pucat itu, Akashi sudah menyelanya, seakan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh teman satu timnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian mampir dulu, baru nanti sopir kami akan mengantar Tetsuya ke rumahnya," kata-kata ini benar-benar tak dapat disebut dengan gagasan, melainkan sebuah perintah. Seishina hanya mendengus, mengatakan kalau ia tidak menuruti perintah apa pun yang diberikan kepadanya, meskipun Kuroko tahu gadis itu pasti akan melaksanakannya mau tidak mau di kemudian hari.

Kuroko hanya dapat mengangguk singkat saat itu, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Seijuurou kepada mereka, dan pembicaraan sore itu terputus sampai di situ. Berusaha untuk menghindari dari kecelakaan lebih lanjut, sore itu Kuroko pulang dengan mobil keluarga Akashi, atau mobil pribadi kedua penerus keluarga Akashi nantinya, tentu saja selamat sampai di rumahnya tanpa kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpa.

.

Merapikan bukunya, pemuda dengan surai biru lembut itu cepat-cepat memasukkan seluruh bawaannya ke dalam tas sekolah saat suara bel tanda pulang sekolah yang nyaring memasuki indera pendengarannya. Membuat seorang Akashi—bukan, dua orang Akashi menunggu bukanlah hal yang baik, bukan?

Saat Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa atau siapa yang menutupi jalan masuknya sinar dari lampu yang berada di atas kepalanya, figur sempurna dari gadis bermarga Akashi itu sudah berdiri di sana, melipat kedua tangannya, seakan menunggunya sampai selesai.

Dengan cepat, kotak pensil itu dimasukannya, resleting ditarik dan Kuroko bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil menyampirkan tas itu di bahunya, kini terlihat bahwa ia sedikit lebih tinggi dari gadis yang merupakan tunangannya itu.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Seishina hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah "hm" kecil sebelum ia berjalan duluan, tentu saja. Seijuurou yang tampaknya mengetahui kalau kedua orang yang ditunggunya sudah siap, mulai berjalan ke arah pintu kelas tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Bagaimana seluruh murid yang ada di lorong tidak menyingkir? Dua Akashi yang berjalan berdampingan, dengan seorang pemuda bayangan yang tampaknya tidak begitu disadari kehadirannya di belakang mereka melangkahkan kaki-kaki mereka di lorong yang tadinya ramai, namun semuanya berkehendak untuk membuka jalan.

"Seishina," pemuda berambut merah itu sama sekali tidak memindahkan arah penglihatannya dan langsung memanggil nama saudari kembarnya. Seperti biasa, gadis itu menunggu sampai kembarannya selesai berbicara. Tradisi mereka, eh?

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak berjalan bersama Tetsuya."

"Caramu untuk menyuruhku berjalan di belakangku, Seijuurou?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu." Seishina mendengus pelan, menganggap bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Seijuurou hanyalah sebuah alasan semata. Memutar kepalanya sedikit, membuat rambut panjang itu bergerak, Seishina menetapkan kedua maniknya pada figur Kuroko yang memandangnya balik begitu saja dengan tatapan datar.

"Tetsuya, berjalanlah di sampingku." Jika Seijuurou memang benar-benar _ingin_ dirinya berjalan bersebrangan dengan tunangannya, kenapa harus ia yang repot-repot mundur? Kenapa bukan pemuda itu saja? Lagipula Seishina tidak akan semudah itu menuruti _perintah_ yang diberikan, dan juga mundur dari tempatnya, yang kini _setara_ dengan kakak kembarnya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dan lebih lebar, berusaha untuk mengimbangi dirinya agar dapat berjalan berdampingan dengan kedua kembar Akashi tersebut, setidaknya itulah hal yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, bukan?

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia melambatkan lagi jalannya, tepat saat posisinya sudah berada di samping Akashi Seishina. Dan ketiganya berjalan berdampingan, tentu saja hal ini menyebabkan kehadiran Kuroko lebih dapat disadari oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Sungguh, ia tidak menyukai hal ini.

Tampaknya seseorang menyadari akan kegelisahan Kuroko Tetsuya itu, hanya saja ia membiarkan mulutnya bungkam.

.

Titik-titik air mulai bernampakan, membuat Kuroko memutar kepalanya dan memusatkan kedua manik birunya pada jendela yang sudah mulai basah karena air hujan yang baru saja turun tadi.

Seishina yang duduk di sebelahnya juga menengok, memperhatikan apa yang diperhatikan oleh pemuda itu. Sedangkan Seijuurou tidak mau repot-repot hanya untuk sekedar memutar kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, mengingat pemuda berambut merah itu sudah mengarahkan kedua iris heterokromiknya ke arah jendela yang berada di samping kirinya.

Suasana di mobil masih hening, bahkan setelah hujan mulai merintik dan makin deras dari detik ke detik yang ada. Bahkan Kuroko masih terdiam, begitu juga dengan kedua kembar Akashi setelah hujan tersebut mulai disertai angin, membuat mobil yang tengah bergerak itu terus saja harus dihantam oleh hujan yang didorong bersama angin.

Tampaknya sopir yang tengah menyetir itu tengah kewalahan, belum lagi karena pandangan yang berada di depan mobil tidak begitu jelas terlihat. Tapi tentu saja ia tak akan berhenti sampai di sini saja, bukan? Semua tahu kalau ia perlu membawa tiga orang remaja SMP itu sampai ke kediaman Akashi, dan nantinya membawa Kuroko pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya Tetsuya jangan pulang dulu nanti," suara satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di sana bergema, membuat Kuroko memutar kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap kosong gadis itu sementara Seijuurou masih belum memindahkan pandangannya sama sekali.

"Tentunya akan sulit untuk pulang dengan cuaca yang seperti ini," gadis itu menambahkan lagi dan diam-diam pria paruh baya yang berada di balik kemudi itu menarik napas lega, tidak menyangka bahwa putri satu-satunya keluarga Akashi akan begitu baik untuk memikirkan kemungkinan ini.

"Lagipula Tetsuya baru sekali ke rumah kita, eh. Bagaimana jika melihat-lihat sebentar?" Seringai di bibir yang terbentuk sempurna itu muncul, dan Kuroko maupun Akashi dapat melihatnya, meskipun saudara kembarnya itu sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah tahu, Seishina, jangan katakan lebih lagi," Seijuurou akhirnya angkat suara sebelum sang pemain bayangan yang menjadi topik dalam pembicaraan kecil ini mampu mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Tunggu sampai hujan mereda barulah kau pulang, Tetsuya," kali ini tampaknya Seijuurou mendukung pendapat adik kembarnya. Dan Kuroko tidak dapat membantah perintah dua Akashi sekaligus, bukan?

Pemuda berambut biru susu itu hanya mengangguk, mengetahui jika ia membantah sekalipun maka tidak akan mampu memenangi argumen selanjutnya. Lagipula, usulan ini bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ia dapat melihat-lihat sebentar kediaman Akashi, melihat bagaimana tempat kedua temannya itu tinggal selama ini meskipun ia tahu mereka pasti mendapat yang terbaik.

Meskipun semua itu menimbulkan kegelisahan dalam hatinya, Kuroko tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Empat roda itu terus berputar, menjalani tugasnya sebagaimana biasanya hingga memasuki gerbang besar yang membawa mereka pada sebuah aspal yang tidak sebesar jalan-jalan biasa pada umumnya, dikelilingi rumput hijau yang merupakan tanahn kosong tanpa bangunan apa pun dan masih merupakan tanah milik keluarga Akashi.

Mobil tersebut akhirnya berhenti bergerak, begitu sampai di depan pintu bangunan yang menurut Kuroko lebih pantas disebut dengan istana, begitu besar dan indah. Dengan cepat pengemudi yang sama membuka pintunya sendiri, turun sebelum membuka pintu yang berada di belakang, keduanya baik untuk Seijuurou maupun Seishina. Kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika kedua majikannya itu turun perlahan dari mobil.

Seperti mengetahui tugas selanjutnya, pengemudi itu akhirnya menutup pintu-pintu yang dibukanya barusan dan membawa mobil besar itu ke parkiran khusus yang sudah disediakan.

Sedangkan ketiga remaja itu berdiri di depan pintu kokoh berwarna cokelat yang merupakan pintu masuk utama ke kediaman Akashi. Seijuurou yang membuka pintunya, meskipun dua yang lain tetap mendapat sambutan selamat datang dari banyaknya pelayan-pelayan yang berada di sana.

Meskipun Kuroko sudah pernah merasakan ini saat ia mengantarkan Seishina pulang kemarin, tetap saja hal ini tidak menjadi hal yang terbiasa untuknya, seperti bagaimana yang Seijuurou dan Seishina rasakan.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dengan gugup setelah melepas alas kaki, Kuroko berusaha mengikuti permainan kecil yang diberikan oleh dua Akashi bersaudara ini pada dirinya, sementara itu tampaknya keduanya setuju untuk membawa pemuda yang menjadi tamu mereka hari ini itu ke ruang tamu.

Ketiganya tiba di sebuah ruang tamu besar, dengan karpet bermotif yang cocok untuk menghiasi lantai dingin yang sesungguhnya berwarna hitam itu, dengan sofa-sofa dan juga kursi-kursi santai yang mayoritasnya didominasi warna merah, meja besar berwarna hitam gemerlap tertampang di tengah sementara lampu besar kuning dengan berbagai rantai perak dan kacanya adalah hal satu-satunya yang merupakan penerang ruangan itu.

Sekali lagi, Kuroko takjub dengan hal ini meskipun sebelumnya iris biru laut itu sudah menangkap siluet dari ruangan yang sama sebelumnya. Tak habis pikir, seberapa kaya keluarga Akashi ini?

"Seishina, temani Tetsuya. Aku akan meminta salah satu pelayan untuk membuatkan hidangan kecil," suara _baritone_ itu terdengar lagi, milik Akashi Seijuurou. Dan yang diajak bicara tidak perlu untuk membalas dengan kata "ya" ataupun anggukan kecil, Seijuurou yakin kembarannya memiliki pemikiran yang sama untuk menemani pemuda itu.

Lagipula, tamu mereka sekarang itu merupakan tunangannya sendiri, bukan?

Kedua tungkai Seijuurou membawa pemiliknya keluar dari ruangan, tampaknya menghampiri pelayan terdekat untuk meminta hidangan kecil untuk mereka bertiga, teh hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari hawa dingin yang disebabkan oleh air mata bumi di luar dan juga camilan kecil seperti biskuit atau kue hanya untuk sekedar mengisi perut mereka.

Keheningan melanda di ruang tamu, hal ini merupakan hal yang tak jarang di antara Kuroko dan seorang Akashi. Tapi karena alasan tertentu, mungkin karena ia berada di kediaman Akashi, pemuda itu merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan yang biasanya membuatnya tenang.

"Kediaman Akashi memang mempesona seperti biasanya," kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Kuroko yang tidak terlalu terbelah sempurna, pemuda itu tak perlu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar hanya untuk mengatakan kalimat itu. Seishina yang mendengarnya hanya memutar kepalanya sedikit.

"Oh?" Gadis itu tidak memberikan banyak reaksi terhadap pemikiran sesungguhnya yang dimiliki Kuroko Tetsuya. "Kalau begitu dapat kusimpulkan kalau kau menyukai berada di sini?" Dengan tenangnya perkataan itu keluar dari bibir yang lain, milik si gadis kali ini yang langsung membuat kesimpulan begitu saja.

Kuroko terdiam sebentar, bukan karena ia tak memiliki jawaban atas perkataan itu, ia hanya mengumpulkan keberanian dan juga memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalasnya. Sebaiknya bagaimana ia membalas pada perkataan itu tanpa membuat sebuah gunting atau mungkin dua mengenai bagian tubuhnya jika gadis itu membawa gunting bersamanya?

Tapi sepertinya baik Seijuurou maupun Seishina, kedua Akashi tersebut tak mungkin sanggup untuk melempar sebuah gunting saja pada tubuh kecil Kuroko Tetsuya, tidak seperti yang lainnya, bukan begitu?

"Ya, aku merasa nyaman," akhirnya Kuroko membalas, membuat seringai penuh kemenangan berada di bibir Seishina, tapi digantikan oleh kerutan samar di kening begitu Kuroko melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. "Tapi aku lebih senang berada di rumah."

"Oh?" Respon yang sama diberikan, meskipun gadis itu merasakan perasaan aneh dalam tubuhnya dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Berbagai pemikiran berjalan memasuki otak gadis itu, apa yang membuat Kuroko merasa rumahnya bahkan lebih nyaman dari rumah ini? Tak pernah sekalipun ia mendapat pendapat bahwa kediaman Akashi ini menjadi tempat yang tidak cukup nyaman, setidaknya mencapai kepuasan yang begitu mendalam untuk seseorang. Tapi Kuroko?

Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan bahkan Midorima sekalipun mengakui bahwa kediaman Akashi memang tempat yang layak untuk ditinggali, semua fasilitas terbaik dari yang terbaik tersedia, memberikan kepuasan tersendiri bagi yang pemakainya. Jadi apa yang berada di kepala Kuroko saat itu?

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"

"Aku hanya berpikir seperti itu," Kuroko menjawab dengan nada biasa, bukan seperti ia menentang gadis itu ataupun menjelek-jelekkan tanah Akashi yang menopangnya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, kau tentu mau membawaku ke rumahmu kapan-kapan," Seishina akhirnya membuat keputusan, bukan memberikan sebuah permintaan ataupun tawaran, tapi sebuah perintah mutlak yang harus dijalani.

Kuroko terdiam, berada dalam pemikirannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia menangguk, memberikan persetujuan.

Mungkin akan ada baiknya jika gadis ini merasakan sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang tak pernah dimilikinya, sesuatu yang tak pernah digapainya, setidaknya Kuroko berpikir demikian.

Seishina memberikan senyum puas, sebelum akhirnya Seijuurou kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan menatap mereka berdua, intens secara bergantian dengan kedua manik merah dan kuningnya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Seijuurou. Mana hidangannya?" Disahut oleh Seishina begitu saja, Kuroko jadi memiliki sebuah pemikiran lain di otaknya. Ada baiknya juga bila kaptennya itu merasakan sesuatu yang tak bisa didapatnya, persis seperti yang akan dirasakan gadis itu, yang ia janjikan.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan membawakannya, ada teh Cina dan juga kue cokelat keju," pemuda dengan surai merah mempesona itu memosisikan dirinya di sofa tunggal yang berada tak jauh dari tempat keduanya duduk, sebab Kuroko dan kembarannya duduk dalam sebuah sofa panjang yang memuat setidaknya tiga orang untuk duduk.

Sebab yang berada di rumah Kuroko bukanlah dominasi yang begitu tinggi, perintah dan juga suruhan di sana-sini dan dilayani maupun melayani. Atmosfer yang begitu kejam, kelam, dan tampaknya begitu mencekam tak ada sedikitpun di antara keluarga kecil Kuroko yang tinggal di bawah atap sebuah rumah berukuran minimalis.

Jika mereka selama ini dilayani, maka Kuroko akan mengajarkan mereka bagaimana cara untuk menikmati suatu hidangan dalam kebersamaan. Jika mereka selama ini selalu dikekang, maka Kuroko akan menunjukkan bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang sebuah keluarga kecil, dan bukannya kegelapan yang selama ini menutup kedua Akashi itu di balik pikiran dan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang mereka terima setiap harinya.

"Tetsuya, harapnya kau tidak lupa akan apa yang kaukatakan tadi," bibir itu membentuk sebuah seringai kecil lagi, dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Bahkan Akashi tidak bertanya apa yang dimaksud oleh kembarannya dan malah memberikan sebuah tatapan kecil singkat.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Maaf kalau emang ini pendek banget, tapi buat yang silver emang sampai di sini doang haha ._.v

Dan maafkan saya karena belum ngeluarin pelangi-pelangi itu orz. Ga nyangka bener-bener bakal fokus sama dua Akashi sama Kuroko ini, sebisa mungkin bakal saya keluarin deh, setidaknya salah satu dari mereka harus megang peran besar (?)

Terima kasih untuk dukungan berupa review, favorite, dan follow! Dukungan masih saya tunggu demi berjalannya fic ini, dan kalau ada usul tolong sampaikan di kotak review ya uwu)/

Arigatou!

**[31.03.14]**


	6. Gold

Emas.

Karena kau yang berharga, kau yang bernilai, kau yang sederhana maupun memikat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

* * *

#06: Gold

**赤と青**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

赤と青 © Ayano Suzune

* * *

"Kuroko." Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya begitu ia mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu familiar—kedua iris birunya menangkap sosok berkacamata itu datang mendekat. "Kau baru menyahut setelah panggilanku yang ketiga kalinya." Tepatnya bukan menyahut, Kuroko sama sekali tidak menggetarkan pita suaranya.

"Maafkan aku, Midorima-kun," ucapan halus yang diberikan hanya diberikan respon berupa bunyi delik kacamata yang didorong naik, meskipun semua orang tahu kacamata itu amat jarang meninggalkan tempat di batang hidung sang _shooter_. "Jadi ... ada apa, Midorima-kun?"

"Kau melamun banyak hari ini," Kuroko tidak menyangkal sama sekali begitu ia mendengar kesimpulan yang diberikan padanya selama kedua iris itu belum meninggalkan pemuda yang lebih tinggi, berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau bahkan tidak mendengar saat aku hendak memberikan bola ini padamu."

Memindahkan sedikit irisnya untuk melirik ke arah benda dengan siluet bangun lingkaran yang dipegang oleh si pemuda berambut hijau, Kuroko mengembalikan pandangan matanya pada sosok yang berada di hadapannya, lagi. "Maafkan aku, Midorima-kun." Lagi, ia meminta maaf.

Midorima mendengus kecil, segumpal pikiran memasuki otaknya ketika ia berusaha mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini hingga ia bisa larut dalam kesadarannya sendiri, bahkan tanpa disadarinya. Semua rasa penasarannya tersembunyi balik di mimik wajah seriusnya, ketika ia membalikkan tubuh memunggungi Kuroko, bahkan pertahanannya sama sekali tak runtuh.

"Akashi akan menceramahimu macam-macam jika kau melamun lagi, nanodayo." Perkataan terakhir itu tidak mendapat balasan, bahkan berupa reaksi ataupun sesuatu yang lain dari kata-kata seperti yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Kuroko.

Pemuda itu hanya mengarahkan pandang ke samping, tempat di mana kedua saudara yang sama-sama menyandang marga Akashi itu tengah berdiri, dengan seragam basket Rakuzan—nomor yang sama meskipun dengan corak yang berbeda, cukup baik untuk memberitahu bahwa masing-masing adalah kapten tim basket putra dan tim basket putri.

Tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya larut lebih dalam lagi, bola yang berada di tangannya itu mulai memantul ke bawah seiring dengan gerakan tangan yang dihasilkan. Latihan belum saja dimulai dan ia tak ingin membiarkan dirinya memikirkan terlalu banyak apa yang dijanjikannya pada saudari kembar Akashi Seijuurou itu.

Tidak sekarang—gadis itu bisa saja melirik ke arahnya dan seribu pertanyaan akan langsung terarah dari yang pria begitu ia menyadarinya.

Meskipun ia sama sekali tak tahu, sosoknya yang berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya sempat tertangkap oleh penerus keluarga Akashi, setidaknya salah satu di antara mereka. Akashi Seijuurou sempat melirik sedikit, menangkap sesuatu yang janggal meskipun gerakannya itu tak tertangkap oleh tatapan mata saudari kembarnya.

"Seishina," panggilan yang berasal dari ujung sana, bahkan telinga Kuroko yang tajam tak mampu menangkap. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, memusatkan kedua iris mereka yang berbeda warna pada satu titik, tidak menjawab seperti biasanya sebelum akhirnya Seijuurou melanjutkan. "Kupikir kau sebaiknya segera mengurus timmu sendiri."

"Mengusirku?" Kesimpulan sepihak dibuat, gadis itu tampak tak terima. Melipat tangan di depan dadanya, kedua iris heterokromik itu menantang sepenuhnya. Seijuurou hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar, mengetahui tak akan semudah itu untuk menaklukkan saudari kembarnya, dan seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang—ia mencoba. Setidaknya ia harus membuat gadis ini keluar. Untuk sekarang.

"Mereka menunggu," kalimat bernada perintah absolut itu kembali terdengar, mendominasi percakapan keduanya yang hanya memungkinkan kedua partisipan untuk mendengarnya.

Seishina tidak melepas pandang, tetap berusaha untuk menusuk kedua iris yang tengah dipandanginya—yang justru memberikan refleksi dirinya sendiri yang begitu keras kepala. Seperti berkaca saja, dirinya dan Seijuurou tak ada bedanya jika mereka sudah berada dalam kasus seperti ini.

Mengetahui ada benarnya, ucapan dan pernyataan yang diucapkan Seijuurou barusan dan memikirkan hal terbaik yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum kedua kaki itu mulai bergerak membawanya mendekati pintu keluar.

"Seishina," suara itu kembali terdengar, dengan tekanan lebih dalam dan frekuensi lebih tinggi untuk menghentikan langkah yang meniti lantai _gym_. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan Shintarou seusai latihan. Kemungkinan aku pulang lebih lambat."

"Aku tahu." Tahu? Apa yang kau tahu?

Seijuurou hanya terdiam, memberikan tatapan penuh peringatan yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan, acuh tak acuh gadis itu melangkah keluar.

Menghela napas sekali, hembusan udara yang sama sekali tak disadari siapapun selain dirinya itu lebih dari cukup untuk menggambarkan kelelahannya sendiri; entah terhadap segala aktivitasnya atau pikirannya.

Apa yang diperbuat saudari kembarnya hingga Kuroko Tetsuya bisa kehilangan fokus seperti itu?

.

Wajah itu masih basah saat Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya naik, memberikan sebuah tatapan tanpa ekspresi pada sosok yang berdiri di sana dengan kehadiran yang masih cukup untuk dapat dirasakan. Bunyi gemercik yang berasal dari keran air yang masih terbuka juga masih dapat terdengar dengan baik, pemuda itu belum menutupnya.

Memberikan sebuah tatapan datar, seperti biasanya Kuroko menunggu hingga sosok dengan surai kemerahan yang berada di sana cukup baik untuk memberi sebuah penjelasan atas kedatangannya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Seijuurou pulang lebih telat dari biasanya," yang ini Kuroko sudah mendengarnya dari Midorima, penjelasan itu keluar begitu saja saat ia sedang membetulkan tali sepatunya, menunduk tak jauh dari Midorima yang sedang menyimpan barang berharganya ke dalam tas.

Mengetahui kondisi yang ini, Kuroko masih saja terdiam. Sungguh, dalam hati ia berharap gadis ini tak akan membicarakan tentang janjinya kemarin itu, di hari yang lalu saat ia belum dapat memikirkan segalanya matang-matang dan hanya ada satu niat yang bercampur menjadi satu dengan ambisi di pikirannya.

Ia ingin mengubah setidaknya satu orang dengan sebuah marga terhormat; Akashi.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kita bisa pulang lebih dulu." Tentu saja pemuda itu tidak akan keberatan, lagipula perintah telah ditetapkan dan bukanlah tawaran. Akashi tidak pernah memberikan sebuah tawaran, perintah adalah tempat dimana mereka berdiri, hanya mereka yang duduk di atas tahta dan yang lainnya sebagai bawahan.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, seperti biasanya tetap diam. Otaknya masih terus saja berputar, menyesali keputusan yang dibuatnya kemarin itu sekaligus berharap.

"Dan kuharap kau tak melupakan janjimu." Sepertinya semua doa-doa dan permohonan yang dibuat si pemilik surai biru secara diam-diam itu tidak akan berlaku lagi untuk sekarang, setelah kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Seishina yang agaknya terbuka sedikit. Sebuah pengingat, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti langsung mengetahui maksud gadis itu.

"Aku mengerti," Kuroko menutup kedua bola matanya yang sejernih air, setenang laut tanpa ombak yang menyergap. Menampakkan kembali kedua iris itu, ia menatap gadis yang berdiri tak jauh di sana sebelum ia mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada keran air yang belum ditutupnya.

Sebuah tangan bergerak untuk memutar keran air tersebut, membiarkan air yang mengalir dari sumbernya berhenti dalam satu gerakan sementara kepalanya tidak menoleh sedikitpun hanya untuk menyaksikan seringai yang tertanam sempurna di bibir.

Seorang Akashi pasti selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu sampai kau selesai. Aku akan menunggu di pintu gerbang."

"Kalau Akashi-san tidak keberatan, aku sebentar lagi selesai." Secara tidak langsung kalimat itu berupa sebuah permohonan kecil, meminta Seishina untuk menunggunya dan tentu saja kalimat itu berhasil diproses dengan baik dalam otak.

Maka dari itu, daripada meniti langkah di sepanjang tanah yang akan membawanya ke arah pintu gerbang—pintu keluar yang utama, Seishina memilih untuk berdiri di sana dengan barang-barang di kedua tangannya dan juga tas sekolah tersampir di bahu.

Sampai akhirnya Kuroko selesai mengeringkan wajahnya, menyapu tiap bulir air di permukaan kulitnya dengan handuk lembut yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, seperti biasanya dan seperti yang sudah diduga dalam otak masing-masing. Mobil berwarna hitam yang berada di hadapan mata menampilkan sopir pribadi kedua saudara kembar penerus keluarga Akashi di sampingnya. Dengan cepat pria paruh baya itu menunduk hormat sebelum membukakan pintu.

Membiarkan yang perempuan masuk duluan, memanjat dalam mobil itu sebelum Kuroko sendiri menaiki kendaraan itu. Dan sebelum pria yang sama, yang berada di balik kemudi dapat menggerakkan keempat roda tersebut untuk menjalankan fungsi mobil ini, suara Seishina terdengar.

"Ke rumah Tetsuya dan jemput Seijuurou setelah itu."

—seperti biasa dengan nada memerintah. "Tak usah hiraukan aku, nanti aku telepon kapan aku akan pulang."

Dapat dipastikan gadis itu ingin benar-benar menyaksikan, apa yang dimaksud Kuroko Tetsuya, apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu bahwa rumahnya tidak memiliki sesuatu yang dianggap Kuroko sangat berharga dan dimilikinya, dijaganya seperti berlian ratusan juta yen.

Sambutan jawaban patuh diberikan dan sisa perjalanan itu menghening selama matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat dengan malu-malu, di balik sapuan gradiasi warna oranye terang.

Sementara itu otak Kuroko layaknya menciptakan kepingan-kepingan gambar yang tersusun bagai sebuah _puzzle_ meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri suara-suara yang menggema terdengar lebih jelas daripada titik-titik warna yang berbeda tersebut.

.

_"Seishina-chan ingin datang ke rumah?" Tetsuya hanya mengangguk kecil ketika ia mendengar bibir ibunya itu membuka, mengulang kembali serangkai kalimat yang dikeluarkan olehnya sebelum itu. Tampaknya senyum yang didapat begitu berbeda, dengan kurva yang sedikit terangkat ke atas, Tetsuya yakin ada sesuatu yang salah di situ._

_Kuroko Mariko masih ragu, dengan kejadian makan malam mewah yang berakhir dengan sebuah kejadian kecil berawal dari pekikan dan cipratan air minum dalam kuantitas yang berada dalam batas normal, semua itu masih mampu tinggal di otak wanita dengan surai kebiruan yang sama dengan milik anaknya dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama._

_Tapi tetap saja, bukankah itu tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu—membimbing keduanya, remaja dengan surai merah dan biru yang begitu tertentangan meskipun keduanya akan terikat oleh suatu janji nantinya? Ia tidak boleh menanam rasa ragu dalam hatinya mula-mula, sebelum ia mengetahui segala hal yang berada dalam diri gadis itu. _

_"Ajak saja ia kemari," wanita itu berusaha untuk bertingkah ceria, menunjukkan senyum yang melibatkan deretan gigi putih bersih yang tersembunyi di balik kedua belah bibirnya sampai detik dimana ia mengangkat sudut bibir itu. _

_Tetsuya mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan ibunya karena ia sendiri berniat mengajak Akashi Seishina ke rumahnya, jika perlu mungkin ia bisa mengajak saudara kembarnya. _

_Hanya saja ada satu hal yang menempel di otaknya sejak detik pertama ia membuat kesepakatan itu, bagaimana jika rumahnya yang berbeda jauh dengan kediaman Akashi membuat Seishina tidak nyaman? Bagaimana jika gadis itu tidak terbiasa dengan kesederhanaan mereka? Dan bagaimana jika gadis itu malah menganggap keluarganya makin buruk, dan bukannya menangkap maksud yang ingin diberikan Tetsuya padanya? _

_Semua itu diam-diam membuatnya khawatir._

.

"Tetsuya," pemuda itu tersadar, bayangannya buyar dalam satu panggilan tegas bersumber dari sosok yang duduk di sampingnya. Kepala itu sedikit berputar, mendapat sajian tatapan penuh intimidasi, datar dan seakan gadis itu sedang sibuk mengeksplorasi dirinya. Keempat roda mobil mulai berhenti bergerak, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah berukuran minimalis dengan cat tembok dan genting yang menyenangkan.

"Kita sudah sampai," Kuroko diam-diam menggumam, tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri meskipun tanpa kontrolnya kata-kata itu dapat didengar oleh gadis yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Dan kau melamun sepanjang perjalanan tadi," komentar itu disertai nada sinis sementara Seishina melangkahkan kakinya keluar, menginjak aspal kotor ketika pintu yang berada di sebelah kanannya terbuka oleh tangan pria yang berada di balik kemudi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kuroko mengutarakan sebuah permintaan maaf, pendek dan kecil dengan suaranya yang tidak terlalu tinggi sementara ia sendiri berinisiatif untuk keluar tanpa seorangpun yang membukakan pintunya layaknya ia seorang anggota keluarga terhormat. Biar bagaimanapun ia masih Kuroko Tetsuya yang biasanya, meskipun ia meloncat keluar dari mobil pribadi Akashi kemudiannya.

Mobil itu melaju pergi setelah pintu terakhir ditutup rapat, terkunci dan kedua penumpang yang duduk di belakang sudah menempatkan diri mereka di depan pintu rumah yang menjadi tempat tujuan mereka dari awal.

Pemuda berambut biru itulah yang pertama kali membuat pergerakan, memerintah kedua kakinya secara tidak langsung untuk memutar tubuh dengan tinggi kurang lebih 168 sentimeter hingga menghadap pintu, tangannya memegang peran kemudian. Mengetuk pelan tanpa mengeluarkan suara, kegiatannya mengundang perhatian yang lainnya.

Seishina hanya diam setelah berhasil memutar tubuhnya tanpa cela sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh pemuda bermarga Kuroko yang berdiri di sampingnya. Hingga ketukan ketiga sampai seorang wanita dengan paras yang identik dengan Kuroko Tetsuya muncul, senyum lembut berada di wajahnya.

Dapat disimpulkan bahwa wanita itu adalah Kuroko Mariko, ibu dari Kuroko Tetsuya yang ditemui Seishina beberapa hari lalu dalam acara makan malam mereka, yang menjadi sebuah acara pertemuan kedua keluarga bagi mereka.

"Tetsu-kun, Seishina-chan, selamat datang!" Selamat datang? Seishina pernah mendengar kata itu, beberapa pelayan dan pembantunya berkata demikian saat ia dan Seijuurou menapaki kaki ke dalam rumah, tapi dengan nada penuh niat seperti ini? Ia bahkan tidak ingat apa ia pernah merasakannya sebelumnya.

Biasanya tidak membalas dan hanya melengos pergi, gadis itu bahkan ragu untuk melakukannya pada saat ini. Ragu? Seharusnya hal itu bukanlah hal yang dilakukannya, bukanlah hal yang dialami oleh gadis dari keluarga ternama sepertinya. Tapi entah kenapa rasa yang aneh ini menyusup begitu saja.

"Aku pulang, _okaa-san_." Ucapan yang biasa diucapkan Tetsuya itu lagi-lagi keluar di sore hari dimana ia membawa gadis bermarga Akashi itu ke rumahnya, melepas sepatunya sebelum ia melangkah ke dalam.

Mariko membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum lembut, sebelum ia memindahkan pandang ke arah gadis yang masih berdiri di situ. Seishina hanya terdiam saat ia bertemu pandang dengan dua buah bulatan mata yang begitu familiar, yang sudah ia jumpai sebelum-sebelumnya dan tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus membalas. Bagaimana ia harus membalas, mengatakan "aku pulang" seperti yang dikatakan Tetsuya—ia tidak punya hak untuk itu. Ia tidak dimiliki oleh lingkungan ini.

"Ayo masuk, Seishina-chan, jangan menunggu di situ." Mariko tertawa kecil, tampaknya menemukan pikiran sulit yang dihadapkan gadis itu pertama kali begitu ia mendapati sambutan yang begitu hangat. Mengembalikan dirinya dari pikiran-pikiran yang ada, Seishina mengangguk sebelum melepas sepatunya, menyimpannya dalam rak tanpa tutup sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki pada lantai kayu lembut.

"Aku memasak terlalu banyak," Mariko tertawa kecil—lagi sebelum mereka bertiga memasuki ruang makan yang dibatasi oleh sebuah pintu geser, hampir seluruhnya terbuat dari kertas dan kayu, setelah mencuci tangan mereka masing-masing dari wastafel yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk, khusus untuk membasuh tangan dan wajah. "Tampaknya aku terlalu menanti saat ini," ketiganya mampu melihat aneka hidangan yang menempatkan diri mereka masing-masing di atas meja makan, dengan tiga set peralatan makan di tepian permukaan bidang datar kokoh tersebut.

Akashi selalu menang jika menyangkut hal berupa hidangan, fasilitas, dan juga pelayanan—semua orang juga tahu akan hal itu. Tapi entah kenapa, meskipun ia sering melihat hidangan-hidangan yang lebih mewah dan berkelas, lebih ragam macamnya dan jenisnya, tak pernah sekalipun Seishina merasakan perasaan kecil yang menjerit di dadanya ketika kedua irisnya bertemu dengan suasana hangatnya meja makan kecil milik keluarga Kuroko.

"Kalian sudah lapar 'kan?" Figur seorang ibu dalam keluarga Kuroko mulai membuka pembicaraan, lagi sebelum mengambil sendok nasi dan piring milik anak lelakinya. Hanya dengan beberapa sendok nasi piring tersebut diletakannya lagi di tempat semula, mengetahui puteranya tidak akan makan banyak malam itu, sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya.

Tangan yang sama mengambil piring yang lain sementara tangan yang satunya masih digunakan untuk menggenggam sendok nasi yang digunakannya barusan. Menyendok porsi yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya, Mariko tersenyum sementara ia menunjukkan banyaknya butiran nasi yang berada di atas piring kedua pada gadis yang masih saja berdiri dan tampaknya sibuk dengan perhatiannya sendiri. "Apa kurang?"

Tidak seperti biasanya untuk membalas dengan sebuah kata atau kalimat, atau mungkin isyarat mata dan yang paling parah, tidak membalas sama sekali, Seishina memberikan gelengan kepala kecil.

Tetsuya melirik sosok itu dari sudut matanya, meskipun ia cepat-cepat memusatkan perhatiannya pada makanan yang berada di hadapannya, menyibukan dirinya sendiri dengan peralatan-peralatan makan yang ada sementara bibirnya mulai menghasilkan sebuah celah tipis untuk mengawali sebuah kalimat. "Akashi-san bisa duduk."

Tidak terdengar seperti kalimat perintah, Tetsuya tidak pernah memerintah orang lain tapi kasusnya beda dengan gadis berambut merah ini. Dengan cepat ia melirik ke arah Tetsuya yang sudah sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, memberikan tatapan tajam.

Tawa kecil yang sama mulai menggema, bunyi piring terakhir yang membentur alas piring terbuat dari kain terdengar samar dalam waktu bersamaan. Wanita itu adalah orang terakhir yang menempatkan dirinya sendiri di atas kursi duduk empuk, mengulum senyum seperti biasanya.

Tangan yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk memegang piring itu teraih, perlahan mengelus lembut surai merah darah milik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. "Tetsu-kun, sebaiknya kau lebih lembut lagi pada perempuan. Perasaan mereka halus."

"Maafkan aku, _okaa-san_." Bahkan Seishina meragukan pernyataan yang dibuat oleh wanita paruh baya itu, dengan mudahnya membuat sebuah kesimpulan yang bahkan ia sendiri ragu. "Mari kita makan?"

"_Itadakimasu_." Ketiganya mengutarakan hal yang sama, dengan volume yang berbeda, tentu saja yang mendominasi kali ini adalah wanita yang duduk di tengah berbicara dengan nada riang.

"Seishina-chan, aku dengar dari Tetsu-kun kau suka tofu." Kedua manik heterokromatik itu mengerjap pelan mendengar apa yang diutarakan bibir yang mengulum sebuah senyum sementara ia sibuk mengunyah makanannya. Dalam keluarga Akashi, tak ada yang namanya makan sambil berbicara dalam kamus mereka. Secara tak langsung membuat gadis itu kaget karena ia tak pernah melakukannya, hanya dalam acara-acara makan formal yang dihadirinya.

"Aku harap kau mau mencoba sup tofu buatanku," wanita itu tak ada bedanya dengan remaja seumuran mereka, Seishina berpikir demikian begitu ia melihat kurva senyum tulus yang ada berubah menjadi sebuah cengiran lebar. Tangan Mariko mendorong pelan mangkuk sup tofu yang berada di tengah, menjauhkan salah satu di antara dua lainnya agar dapat mendekat ke posisi tangan Seishina.

Ragu, Seishina menyambutnya perlahan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya kecil, mengutarakan sebuah ucapan terima kasih kecil dengan volume rendah. Sebelum akhirnya sesendok penuh cairan yang dimasak bersama miso mengenai indera perasanya, membuat gadis itu terdiam sebelum ia menghabiskan sisanya yang ada di sendok kuah.

"Bagaimana?" Menunggu jawaban remaja perempuan itu, Mariko tersenyum lebar. Dan meskipun pemuda yang duduk di seberang Seishina itu terus memasang ekspresi wajah datar seolah ia tak peduli, tak jarang kedua iris biru yang sama dengan yang dimiliki ibunya terlempar pada sosok gadis itu. Tetsuya juga penasaran.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membuat senyum tipis sementara Tetsuya mengunyah makanan yang berada dalam mulutnya. Menyaksikan gadis itu diam, ia yakin sekarang.

Ia tidak mungkin salah kali ini.

"Enak." Kata yang begitu sederhana terlontar begitu saja, tampaknya Seishina tidak memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut sama halnya dengan Mariko yang tidak meminta lebih. Baginya dengan gadis bermarga Akashi ini untuk mengeluarkan suatu komentar semacam hal itu, sudah merupakan hal kelewat batas.

Senyum bahagia mengembang di bibir wanita paruh baya, sosok ibu itu kemudian menepuk pelan kepala gadis dengan surai merah tanpa ragu kali ini. Sebelum bibirnya kembali membuka, mengajaknya berbicara dan berkomunikasi selama makan, hal yang tak pernah dilakukan oleh remaja itu sebelumnya.

Mulai dari hidangan yang berada di tengah meja hingga segala peristiwa yang ada, Tetsuya dapat menemukan bibir gadis itu tak jarang terangkat. Meskipun sedikit, senyum samar itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Dan sekali dua kali, ia mendapat tawa kecil menyelinap keluar dari bibir Akashi Seishina, dengan gadis itu sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Maafkan saya yang lambat update karena lagi kena WB :') Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan dan AkaKuro mungkin bakal mulai kelihatan di chapter depan atau dua chapter lagi. Thanks for reading~

**[23.04.14]**


End file.
